Daniel the alternate version
by KaijudoFan101
Summary: what if Daniel was connected to the lions as much as Vince was. what if she had the ability to see the future. what if Daniel spend half her life on the street running for a secret that she afraid will one day come out. will have violence and love later on. bad review allowed. fem Daniel
1. Note

I was given permission to continue Samiam2468 voltron fanfic story so I'm gonna star where Samiam2468 left off but first the declaims i do not own the voltron story also all the 14 chapters belong to Samiam2468 I only got permission to use her 14 chapters and start where Samiam2468 left off.

ps it might take me awhile to post all original 14 chapters ok so be patient.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer. Voltron force is not mine so please don't sue me.

' ' means that the Daniel is thinking that.

" " these mean that a person said it out loud.

* * *

here I am. I am dying and there nothing I can do about it.

I'm dying

There no cure for something as simple as this and yet it plagues so many people.

You'd think they have people researching how to cure it.

I'm dying of boredom.

* * *

Lets go back to the beginning

* * *

After it became clear that my dream of driving the black lion was going to stay just that , a dream, I decided to enroll in a flight academy. I had a rich friend who said he'd pay, tuition for me, if when I become a fames pilot I would remember him and give him free rides anywhere he wants. I only agree to let him pay after he agreed to let me pay him back. HE also wrote a fake transcript to make it sound like I was his cousin instead of his best friend because they'd never accept me if they knew I grew up on the streets an orphan (more on that later).

and another problem with this set up is that the school I was enrolling in is an all boy's school( not true in the cartoon but true here) so I had to pretend to be a boy's.

That started a whole nother problem.

So I had to cut my hair real short and buy a school uniform that would hide my chest and hips.

My name is Dana but now I go by Daniel and I entered the flight school illegally. As well as all that I'm to young to be in this school( you have to be 16 to enroll and I'm only 14) and I have a few secrets that make it hard to live a normal life.

You know my life is going to interesting.

* * *

that's how I got into this deadly situation.

' when life goanna pick up some speed' I thought.

To avoid dying, I stared out the window dreaming about piloting the black. I was so engrossed into the fantasy that when the teacher asked me a question all I could do was stare at him with a blank confused look.

"which battle, cadet Daniel" he spoke again.

"uh mu," then I hear a familiar beeping sound that signaled that someone had sent me a message. I snuck a glance down and the subject line red _answer to the question_.

' uh who sent this to me' I saw a smile on the kid next to me and that answered my question. ' the battle at Gemini four" I answered and prayed that it was right.

" correct" chirped the computer. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I smiled at the guy who had sent me the answer and with a twinge of guilt realized that I didn't even know his name.

then I felt, rather than saw, a presence behind me at the same time the teacher said " Commander Lance, to what do we own the honor of a visit from the youngest head flight instructor in academy history. "

"I realized it was nearly the end of the first term, and I've yet to greet our first year cadets. I wanted to get a look at the faces I'll be seeing when they get into the cockpit in there third year." he made his way to the front of the classroom.

" aahh, third year. how am I goanna wait that long," I sighed.

" so do any of you potential pilots, have any questions for me" Lance asked. When he saw that my hand was the only one up, he made a face like someone had shoved something nasty under his nose. But that just made me smile. Point to me for causing him stress "

" yes cadet"

" sir, with all due respect" I put so much sarcasm into those word that it made Lance expression change from disgust to shock. ' probably not used to people talking back to him'. " why are you here teaching instead of defending the universe, what really happened with Voltron"

" Daniel" my teacher roared " you know mention of Voltron is forbidden by sky marshal Wade. There are sever consequence for violating this order." then he turned to commander lance and said in a small voice " Commander lance, I'm so sorry for-" he trailed off and looked uncertain.

" it's all right" he spoke in a calm tone. "I'll speak of this once and only once. Yes, I used to be the pilot of the red Voltron lion, but after the incident, that's something I put in the past. Myself, along with tech-sergeants Hunk and Pidge, formally the yellow and green lion, are now loyal solders in the services of the galaxy alliance military and princess Allura, the former blue lion is ruling on her home planet of Arus "

'and this ,and that. boy, does this guy love to hear himself talk.' I thought bitterly. then a thought stuck me, sending shock waves down my back "What about the leader of Voltron. The black lion pilot, commander Keith" I broke in. I felt hope rise in my chest. 'Maybe I could meet him and he could tell me what it's like to pilot a lion.' ( that's the closest thing I can get to actually piloting them) I thought a smile breaking though to my face.

Lance's tone wiped that smile off my face real quick " Ex- commander Keith is a wanted fugitive and nobody knows his whereabouts"

" H-how could you and the rest of the team just turn your back on commander Keith and Voltron" I demanded. tears almost started pouring from my eyes as I think about how the people I looked up to would betray their own friend. ' no, don't show weakness in fount of thi- this ' I couldn't find the right word to describe what he was.

" Defending the universe is out top priority and that exactly what the galaxy alliance is doing. Voltron was just a vehicle"

" just a vehicle" I exploded. " are you craz-" but he stopped me.

"That's enough, you, up. your coming with me, you too" he guested to the guy who gave me the answer to the question, not a few minutes ago.

" me" he sputtered "what did I do"

" guilt by association" Lance simply

" but he has nothing to do with this, so leave him out of this" I demanded.

" no" he stated causing me to grind my teeth together and glare at him.

* * *

five minutes later. In wade's office

* * *

We walked in on some sort meeting with some really boring, old people. I didn't catch any of what they were talking about and I didn't care. All I cared about was that my childhood idol was a not who I thought he was.

Wade started the conversation off with a sneer and a harsh tone " Commander Lance these must be the cadets you called me about"

" Yes, sir" he glared down at us and I instinctively move myself so I'm a little in front of my new friend who's name I still don't know. Note to self: find out his name.

" Normally, I don't like to concern myself with petty academy matters, but I take my " no Voltron" policy very seriously" said the sky marshal in a menacing tone.

" sir," I began the second he shut up " I take full responsibility. He doesn't belong here, (gesturing to the guy who gave me the answer) I hardly know him, and he-

" Do not speak cadet" roared Wade. " and don't play that sickening nobility card either. It's a liability in combat. I need an army of obedient, ruthless fighting machines. Not some saps who are going to hesitate to consult their moral compass. Of course that won't be a problem for you, if you violate my policy again because a second offense would mean expulsion " I cringed at the thought of going up to my friend and his family and telling them, that after all his hard work and all his risks, I got expelled.

"However, this being your first, you are receiving the automatic sentence latrine duty( scrubbing toilets) for the rest of the first term and all of the second as well"

"I'm sure this experience will give them an entirely different perspective on Voltron sir.

' it already has' I thought sadly.

* * *

Keith was smirking as he led us out of Wade's office and into the hall.

" well, I hope you two learned your lesson" he said

I would have snapped something back but a wave of dizziness over took me and I couldn't speak. He's was saying something else but I couldn't hear him very well through the ringing in my ears.

" Daniel, Yo dude are you okay" it sounded like I was under water, all distorted like but I could tell that was the dude who's name I still didn't know.

Then I felt my knee buckle as darkness over came me and my last thought was 'not again'

* * *

I was on a beach. I was not alone. there was a lot of other people there, at least 8 -9 different family's but my eye's were draw to the guy with long hair and yellow sunglass who was sitting next to a chubby red alien with a gold chain around his neck and 4 arms. I felt a thrill so excitement when I recognized who the black haired guy was : Commander Keith leader of the Voltron force.

" So Commander Keith, I hear you are interested in the location of Wade secret base" Keith held out his hand and passed the chubby alien a sizable amount of money. Then said quietly " your hearing is good"

"Why are you seeking this base? are you looking for trouble".

"I'm looking for something that wade has that doesn't belong to him, which may lead to trouble, but that doesn't concern you. I paid you good money for that location so-"

But something about the red alien was off and my instincts told me that Keith had to run before it was to late. But this was a vision, a dream and I couldn't interfere. Like all the other times I had what I call a blackout.

The alien put the money back in Keith's hand and them puts both his hands on top of one another "yes, well, unfortunately, some people are willing to pay more for your location." he chuckled "please do not make a big scene " as at least 5 army guy surrounded Keith. I wanted to rush over and help but a) I'm not really there and b) the edges of my visions were already starting to fading. I could barely hear Keith's response of "the size of the scene is up to you"

' no, I can't go now. I need to know what happens next' but I might as well have stayed silent for all the good it did me. It faded out until all that was left was Keith's face set in defiance, not planning to go down without a fight. That caused me to smile. 'At least one of my hero's is like I thought they'd be'. Then his face faded too and the darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was so dark that I that I couldn't see at first. When I could, I realized I'm in the hospital wing. When I tried to get up something held my arm down and with a jolt I noticed that there was 3 needles sticking out of my arms. Suddenly I felt caged in, like the walls were closing in on me. With shaking finger I undid the straps on my arm and took the needles out one by one.

I placed both feet on the ground and the second I was sure they could hold me I was off. I opened the door and took off down the hallways going anywhere my feet take me so long as it was away from the needles and the strong clean smell of the hospital.

* * *

So but it gonna take me awhile to post the other chapters but I try the fast I can to do it ok.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron force

'Get away from the hospital, get away from the smell, please, let me get away from the past'. Those were the only thoughts that formed in my mind.

Those thoughts cost me. Because I wasn't paying attention to where I ran, I ran straight into a hard, well muscle chest and before I could back out strong arms enveloped my waist, keeping my arms trapped at my side.

I looked up to see who was holding me here and a rush of fear went through my body.

"Well cadet, where do you think you're going" said commander lance.

"No" I blurted out. I pushed at his chest to get out of his hold but, of course, he was much stronger than me.

He ignored my struggles and instead he picks me up and pins me against the wall. "Next time you want to skip class, there's no need to pass out. Just catch a cold like everyone else." I know he was asking for an explanation but given how he got me and answer boy in trouble, not to mention him holding me against the wall I wasn't inclined to give him any answers.

Instead, I jutted my knee out and I hit him in the groan. I put all the force I could in to that blow but i think it was more shock than pain that made him let me go.

The second I was free and my feet hit the floor, i took off.

I am so stupid. Being out in the middle of night is grounds for explosion. Everyone knows that in this school. If he takes me to sky marshal wade, I would be out of this school faster that I can say 'speed'. I bolted down corner after corner, hallway after hallway, I kept running even as the panic set in.

"What am I going to do" I whispered. Even if Lance doesn't catch me, all he has to do is go to the headmaster and tell him that I was out at night. People are going to believe him over me.

Hopelessness crashed over me so suddenly that I nearly stopped running. Not 10 seconds later I stopped completely. Then, I leaned against the wall as the feeling of hopelessness seeped in my skins and bones. I screwed everything up. I felt hot tears roll down my cheek as I realized that I would never graduate and get my piloting license or be able to pay my friend back and make him and his family proud .

I was so caught up in self- pity that I didn't hear footstep until they were right behind me. Then a big hand grab my arm and spun me around. Lance was standing there looking pissed.

"You must want to get expelled -" then he saw I was crying "Daniel, are you okay".

Before I could answer or he could say anything else a new voice broke in "oh, there you are" both Lance and I turned around to see answer boy walking towards me wearing a relived expression.

But then he spotted Lance and the fact that I was crying and his expression changed from relief to anger.

He turned on Lance "What did you say to Daniel"

He held up his hand in a whoa nelly gesture " nothing, I didn't d- hey wait what are you doing out of bed" I tensed. Now not only am I going to get expelled, he is too.

"The nurse called my dorm and asked if I could escort Daniel back to our dorm. Along the way me and Daniel got separated." he lied smoothly. "I been running around all night looking for him. Now if you excuse us. We have classes and latrine duty tomorrow so we need our sleep" he grabbed my hand and pulled me along until we were out of Lance's sight.

Then I freak out " dude, thanks for that but now all he has to do is ask the nurse if she called you and then when he realized you" I whispered the word lied " you're going to get expelled too." I run my hands through my already messy hair "Ah, this is all my fault. If I had just stayed in the infirmary - "but the answer guy starts laughing.

Now let me tell you a little bit about myself. I HATE being laughed at. "Look you, we are probably going to get expelled and I'm freaking out so the least you could do is-"

" we are not going to be expelled" the guy laughed " I went to check up on you maybe a half hour ago and do you Wanna know what I found when I got there, I found a drunk nurse and your bed empty. And judging on how drunk the nurse was I doubt she will remember any of what happened tonight. So if Lance does asks she'll probably back us up because being drunk on the job could get her fired. "

Relief and hope burst through my body. "Yay" I sighed too tired to do anything else.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before "Man I am so sorry I got you into this mess. Both now and with the whole Voltron force thing." I apologized

"hey, you just said what I was thinking but I'm more of the non- confrontational type" he admitted. that cause me to laugh. And then I remembered something.

"Oh, speaking of type, I've been meaning to thank you for helping me in class. Uh, how did you do . . . uh, that." i made like i was holding a controller and pushing its buttons.

"A tech geek never revels his tricks" that started me laughing all over again.

"You're an interesting guy, um . . . "I remembered that I still didn't know his name but it seemed wrong to ask him after everything we've been through.

Now it's his turn to laugh "My names Vince. Should I pretend that I don't know your name is Daniel to make this less awkward for you?"

"Probably" I joked. "Well I definitely owe you, like 3, Vince."

"ah, don't worry about it, you can just save my life sometime" that had us both laughing.

"so, Vince, what do you think about this place so far."

"You mean, besides the life sentence to latrine duty, the drunk teachers and the fact that one of our hero's turned out to be a total snart."

"Yeah" i sighed. Then suddenly we passed the door that i had learned to hate. The simulator room " and then there's this, I came here to fly jets, and all first years do is stupid simulators." i said bitterly.

"Actually, I like the simulators. All the fun of flying with none of the death" I stretched out my hand to touch the simulator room's door but the door retracted from my finger." Unlocked". I shot a mischievous look at Vince

"You Wanna -"

"Totally"

We had both rushed to different simulators and hop in before Vince put in his two sense "Wait, I thought you didn't like the simulators"

" I don't, at least not when we're supposed to be in them, but now were like commander Keith, rebel outlaws, operating in the shadows. . . . .At least if he's still alive."

"What" gasped Vince. Oh Fudge. Did I say that last part out loud'

"Nothing" i said quickly.

"oh no, you definitely said something"

I'm dying to tell someone about my vision, so why not Vince. So I told him about my vision but I made it sound as if i had heard it from someone else. We had just became friends, and I don't want to scare him away by telling him about my . . . condition.

"and that's the latest scoop" I finished just as the simulators booted up.

"Wow" was all Vince said.

Then I started blasting and flying. it felt so good. To just blow things up and not having to worry about anything.

"See" I laughed "these simulators are way too easy. I'm ready to try this stuff going even faster. "

"All right, Whiny- McGee, you want me to make this interesting for you." Vince shot his simulator forward causing mine to match his speed. Light, bubbly laughter burst through my chest and out my mouth.

"I thought you were non- confrontational" I nearly giggled

"I am "he shot back" in real life"

Then a new ship suddenly appeared to the left of Vince which then moved around so that it was in front of both of us.

"Well, would you look here? It seems the simulators wants to feel more hurt. "Said Vince in a cocky tone.

Then we shot forward so fast that the imprint on the chair will forever remain on my back. Then someone new joined the conversation.

"What can't you boy's keep up"

"Commander Lance" I chocked out, with shock coloring my Voice.

"You both just want to get expelled, don't you? Considering this is most likely, your last act as G.A. cadets, let's see what you're made of. I HOPE your straps are on tight."

"Why," I asked suspiciously "It's not like these simulators are goanna rocket off-."

But that's exactly what the simulators did. They blasted through an open hanger door and down a large hallway and empty out into a large cavern- like hall.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I screamed the entire way.

"you might want to pull your emergence break, right now." me and Vince hit our buttons at the same time.

"Your simulator almost killed me" exploded Vince who was hanging from the ceiling and had to jump to get back to solid ground. I climbed out of my own simulator. When I was on solid ground, I turned to check if Vince is all right, and Lance snaked his arm around my waist and grabbed a Voltron picture from my pocket.

"Huh, and Voltron contraband to boot." he probably just mad because I gave him devil horns "Wade would throw you in a secret holding cell to rot,"

But then he smile and that transformed him from someone scary to someone you wished you knew "but luckily for you I'm not Wade."

A door to Lance's left open up reveling a room with two people already inside it.

"Boys welcome to the Den"

(BREAK)

Skip Meeting with Pidge and hunk and Daniel and Vince stealing the pins.

(BREAK)

I stared at the blank space that is the ceiling for hours, not trying to sleep, just thinking over what had happened today. I'm back in my dorm room. I had just kept my promised to Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Me and Vince broke into Wade's office and stole his favorite pin from right under his nose. I didn't see the point in doing that but we still accomplished it and then in turn we earned Lance's respect

When it became clear that I wasn't going to get some sleep, (because of the 'trip' I'm taking in a few hours with Lance and Vince) I decided to take a shower. A shower is my favorite thing to do right after going really, really fast.

I jumped into the shower and turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it. Just standing under the flow of water washed away all of the knots in my shoulders.

Then just like yesterday afternoon a dizzy spell hit me and I collapse in the shower my head, hitting the facet on the way down.

'Two in two days. That's never happen before' then the world faded black.

(BREAK)

This time I looked to be in some sort of shaft with doors, maybe an elevator shaft. I only had to wait 30 seconds before a blazing sword shot through one of the doors and sliced it off its hinges. There, with his sword fully formed and black space suit powered up was the black lion pilot Keith.

Joy burst through me to know he was alive, unharmed and by the looks on his face ready for a fight. That was until he retracted his sword and started jumping from wall to wall. At first I didn't understand why he would do that, but then it clicked. This whole place must be booby trapped. Like with lasers and alarms.

Then half-way through a jump he grew claws and grabbed on to a wall effectively stopping his descent. That was when i first notice the space mouse pouch on Keith's back.

It was all going great until the space mouse jumped from its pouch and onto Keith's Voltcom messing him up and causing him to spiral out of control. He slammed into the walls like three times before he started full on plummeting. Right towards the, now visible lasers.

I wanted to help but I am not really there, only my mind is. But he didn't need my help, before he even came close to hitting the lasers he rematerialized his sword but this time two of them, he shot both out to the sides and into the walls slowing him to a stop. He stopped, well before he hit the lasers.

I thought he was home free until the space mouse fell off and triggers the alarm.

'Great'

"Great"

I stared at him in shock, I had thought the same thing that he said. That made me smile, great minds think alike.

He dropped from his position onto the elevator (I was right elevator shaft) and opened the emergence hatch on the top.

When he went into the elevator, I thought he was crazy. I mean sure trap you self in a room with no escape. That's when he jumped and attached himself to the ceiling.

When the elevator doors opened and two rent-a-goons showed up, my heart actually stopped and it was like I couldn't breathe. But then I realized I couldn't breathe. 'My god I'm such an idiot, I passed out in the shower. With the water still running, of course, I'm drowning' I thought as I began to feel my lungs burn and as panic began to set in.


	4. Chapter 3

Then just as suddenly I could breathe again. 'This could be my most dangerous blackout yet. I'm just glad I choice to take a shower and not a bath. At least theirs a chance I won't drown.' I sighed in relief.

'I hoped I remember to lock the bathroom door or I could find myself explaining why I'm a girl in an all boy school.' I sighed ' oh well, I can't change what has been done. All I can do is follow this blackout to the end and hope I don't drown along the way'.

Speaking of following along, Keith has gotten very far since I last checked on him.

Somehow he had managed to find a guard uniform. He was walking around like he was looking for something.

'I kind of hope that there's a good reason Keith is breaking into - uh, where am I'

We came to a window that overlooked some kind of factory but I can't tell what they're making.

'Maybe if I can get closer I can see what they're making and figure out why Keith wanted to break into here'

"What are you making Wade" murmured Keith.

If Keith doesn't know what's being produced here then it's not the factory he's after. It could be something inside the factory. I wonder if it's wrong that I'm hoping it's something dangerous and cool.

A rough and demanding voice broke me out of my thoughts "Hey you, have you seen anyone suspicion"

Two uniformed guards walked up. Unlike the rent-a-cops from before these guys looked like they knew what they were doing.

That's when I realized just how much Keith stood out. He's not rushing around like everyone else or carrying a gun, in fact he looks down right relaxed as if nothing here is a threat to him. If these two realize what I just realized then Keith's mission could be over before he gets what he needs.

"Probably another false alarm set off by space mice or something" Keith lied smoothly.

"Yeah, but we got to run through the motions anyway" both of them saluted Keith and walked away to question someone else.

When Keith then started snapping pictures with his Voltcom, I figured it out.

'Whatever he wants might be here but it might not be here either, this is a recon mission.' I realized' If what he wants is here he needs to find it first so he's going to make like a floor plan to check off the places he has already been and the picture are needed to make a floor plan. Or maybe I'm over thinking things and he just wanted a souvenir from his mission' I'd want a souvenir.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we moved until a crackling sound reached my ear. He had his Voltcom near a panel on a locked door.

"Decrypt security codes"

'Oh, so he can hack. Very nice to know that I'm not the only one' but apparently I am faster than him because before the decryption was complete another guard approached from behind.

'Move. Move. Move you idiot move' panic filled my lungs and my breath came out in pants that burned coming up. I was having trouble figuring out if it was because of the fear going through me or because I nearly drowned before.

And at that moment I did not care.

A familiar squeaking sound stopped my panic in its tracks. And then started it all over again when the annoying space mouse started making a loud squeaking racket.

'shhhhhhhhh' I hissed loudly

"shhhhhhhhh" Keith hissed softly. "Shoo, go away "so close we almost said the same think again. I nearly smiled at that thought. I smiled until the picture began to fade to black.

'NO, why does it always happen when I don't want it to. Keith was going to get caught'

That's when I noticed something, something that could save Keith.

The very same space mouse that had been making a racket now stood by an open vent. One big enough for Keith to squish into but small enough that Keith totally missed it. This is his only chance but how to tell him. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him more than I could ever make anyone understand but I've never been able to make people hear me in a blackout before.

'Well, there's a first time for everything' I thought as I breathed. I concentrated on how much I wanted this to work and used that to my advantage.

"Keith, look behind you there's a grate you can slip into" I breathed out near Keith ear. I focused all my will and hope into that one sentence but before I could see if it worked everything faded to black.

"Please be alive, please work" I whispered aloud.

(BREAK)

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by a red wash cloth soaked with water that had long since gone cold.

As I sat up I felt pain on my head at the same time as I saw the blood. I had a huge cut on my head from when I fell. That when I remembered that the wash cloth had original been a different color. It must have soaked up the blood coming out of my head.

I stepped out of the cold water and looked around for my clothes. I grabbed everything and tried to put them on but I was so out of it that it took a while before I realized that I was trying to put my foot through to sleeve of my uniform. When I finally got everything on the right limbs, I stepped out of the bathroom to find an empty dorm room.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, made a beeline for my bed and belonging. I don't know the exact time but I had to be late for the meeting with Lance and Vince.

The same time I sat down on my bed and started packing my phone turned on. The screen said 15 missed calls, 'Oh, fudge'

The latest one said

9:35 Monday 4/13

Daniel if your butt's not at the ship in 5

We are leaving without you

Lance.

I whirled around to the clock that sat beside my pillow. It read 9: 45

"Oh no" I screamed. I throw everything into one bag. I rushed into the bathroom grabbed my tooth brush and my dirty clothes.

"Please, don't leave without me" I was so panicked that I forgot about the cut on my head. I suddenly got so dizzy that I collapse onto the floor halfway to the door. I didn't noticed that my head had continued to bleed until I saw a red line on the ground coming from the bathroom and the red puddle that was slowly forming under my head. Then I felt a wave of fatigue so strong that I nearly fainted right then and there.

What stopped me from passing out was a loud, annoying voice yelling "Daniel get your butt out here now" and multiple loud knocks on the door. Moving to open the door seemed like an impossible task but I had a feeling that if I didn't I might bleed out on the floor.

"Daniel are you in there. Answer me, Dude" came a different voice that was softer but just as demanding.

'Vince and Lance came looking for me' I thought with relief ' They didn't leave without me'

"THAT'S IT. IF YOU DONT LET US IN NOW, DANIEL, I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" thundered Lance follow with the sound him hitting something and then of splintering wood.

"DANIEL, YOU ARE IN SO MU-" Then he stopped as they saw me lying on the floor with a blood trail on the floor.

I managed to summon enough energy open my eye's enough and take in there shocked faces before darkness surrounded me.

(BREAK)

Vince point of view

(BREAK)

Daniel so owes me. I had to sit through a livid Lance who just got madder and madder as the minutes passed. I thought that this was going to be fun and cool but sitting in a plane not doing anything is the opposite of those things. I had to convince Lance not to leave without her like 20 times. Yes, I know that she's a girl, not a big deal but I understand why she hiding it and it's not my secret to tell so I decided to keep quiet.

Anyway, I felt kind of abandoned. We are in this together and she just decided not to show.

'I don't know if I want to go where ever were going without her. I need a familiar face. Everything is moving way to fast.' I think that Lance sensed my train of because that's when he sent a text as well as decide to go looking for Daniel. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the academy.

"Okay Vince led me to you dorm room"

I looked down with shame "uh, that was a lie so you wouldn't get Daniel in trouble, me and Daniel live in separate Dorms"

Lance sighed "well lets go asked what dorm Daniel lives in". It took us 4 minutes for us to find someone that knew where Daniel lived (and considering how many people go to this school that's a long time). Turns out that its right near mine, only a 6 minute walks from here. I was thanking the guy who had given us the directions, when Lance seized my arm and pulled me down the hallway towards the dorms.

When we reached the right room Lance pounded on the door and yelled right in my ear "Daniel get your butt out here now".

I hope he won't do anything stupid. I need to control this situation. "Daniel are you in there. Answer me, Dude" before I could get another word out Lance butted in.

"THAT'S IT. IF YOU DONT LET US IN NOW, DANIEL, I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" he bellowed. I thought it was just a vague threat, at least until he rammed his shoulder into the door breaking it off his hinges.

He marched in and shouted "DANIEL, YOU ARE IN SO MU-" but then broke off with a gasp. I hurried in and nearly fainted. Daniel is passed out on the floor of the room with a scary puddle blood forming under her head.

I rushed over a grabbed her hand. There was a steady pulsing under my hand. "Sh- he is still alive" I breathed with relief. I put my hand over her mouth and her heart. "I think s- he's stable."

"Move aside and call the nurse." lance said. I nodded and grab a phone that was lying on the ground next to Daniel. 'I wonder if Daniel was trying to call us for help'

I dialed the number that was becoming all too familiar "hello. This is the nurse's office. How may we help you?"

"Yes, we have a problem".

(BREAK)

Daniel point of view

(BREAK)

The warmth was the first thing that I felt, then the pain above my eye.

I felt a really strong pull to go back to sleep and I wanted to obey it but I sensed that I was not alone. Whoever is with me is tense and scared. I felt it in the tension in the room. So I forced my eyes open and found myself on a ship. I looked around, there with his head bent and eyes close was Vince. He looked really scared about something.

My eyes were scanning the room looking for what was causing Vince so much worry, when it finally hit me. He was worried about me.

"hey, why the long face" I tried to sound cheery but the soreness in my throat made me sound scratchy at best.

"Daniel. You're okay" Vince jumped up and rushed out of the room. I stared after him. When he had been gone for about 30 seconds I got out of bed and tried to change into new clothes.

'I'm okay,' I thought tiredly. I'm still pretty weak from blood loss and a little dizzy but so long as I don't do anything to fast, I'm fine. When I was fully dressed, I looked walked out the door and into a well muscle chest

"Welcome back to the land of the living" joked lance.

(BREAK)

I won't update until I get 6 more reviews.

(BREAK)


	5. Chapter 4

I backed up and unlike last time he let me go. I looked up at his face and smiled, but when an unpleasant thought popped into my head it melted into a frown.

"I'm okay but aren't you mad at me, I mean I'm really sorry about almost miss -"

"Don't." He said forcefully. "I should be the one saying sorry, I was so angry at you but I didn't stop to think that there might be a reason why you're late. If I had thought that then maybe - -"

This time I cut him off. "Stop, I don't need you feeling responsible for something that couldn't have been stopped or prevented. Let just start from the beginning so you don't feel bad, okay." I held out my hand for his "Hello, complete strangers."

We both laughed. Lance grabbed my arm and led me to the cockpit where Vince was sitting reading some kind of history book. After I walked in he gestured for me to sit next to him. I did when Lance sat on the pilot seat.

The second I relaxed Vince leaned over and whispered "What happened to you, I mean we walk into your dorm to find you bleeding out on the floor, talk"

I blushed when I thought of how I was going to explain this. Telling either of them the truth is out of the question, they both push me away if they knew how much off a freak I am but maybe I could tell part of the truth. I sat up straighter and looked at the back of Lance's head, I had the feeling that he heard what Vince whispered and he too was waiting for an answer.

I averted my eyes from either of them and instead choice to look at the floor "you both remember when I passed out yesterday?" I sensed rather than saw them nod at my question

"It was like that. I was in the shower when I had another blackout and I hit my head on the faucet. I don't really know how long I was out, only that the wash cloth that laid over my head kept me from bleeding out. I knew that if I told you about my ' condition' you'd never have let me be a come along." I stayed quite waiting for them to say something

After what seemed like an hour, lance started laughing. I just stared at him with shock 'How could he just blow off something that's so important to me like it's nothing. I can't believe him' I was just about to say something really rude and possibly mean when he broke in.

"For someone who seemed pretty smart, did you honestly believe that we wouldn't have let you come along? (Laugh) Just because you have a. . . Condition. All that means is that we have to be a little more carefully. (Laugh again) Kid your one of the Voltron force already so you're stuck with us." lance Breathed.

Hope and . . . . Fear bloomed throughout my whole Body. I can still be part of the Voltron force . . . for now. But what happens when the team find out about my visions, will they still feel that way. I hope so.

"That only means we have to be a little more careful. Doctor checkup regularly and someone by your side at all times. "Continued Lance.

"uh, just because I have this little 'problem' doesn't mean I can't take care of my-"

"Yeah," Lance snickered "you did a great job of that when we found you bleeding out on the floor"

I bit back a snarky reply and instead thought of a compromise "if I have to have a babysitter, can it at least be Vince because he at least knows how to have fun and is a good friend of mine."

Lance considered this "yah, I think that would be okay. At least if it's Vince you probably won't try to ditch him every chance you can, plus he's responsible enough to stop you from doing something really stupid. "

That nearly made me smile ' Stupidity comes naturally to me' I thought with a laugh.

"okay,' said Vince " I volunteer for this dangerous and full time job" that cause him and Lance to explode with laughter while I just sat there glaring at them both.

When Vince finally stopped laughing he smiled at me and said "this is all happening so fast "he breathed

Now I laughed "I often find fast, is the best way"

Lance turn to face both me and Vince " Okay, so I think you boy's ("Boys, yeah right" I whisper so low that neither of them heard me) have earned the right to know a bit more about Wade's pin, more like pin's" he held out the red, blue, yellow and green pin that we swiped from Wade and pulled it apart until each strip disconnected from each other, until we had four separate pins. That's when it clicked for me. "And more like Key's than pins"

"The Key's to the lions" I and Vince gasped at the same time.

We were both so caught up on admiring the keys that we didn't notice the ship finally landing until the thump that mean we hit the ground jolted me out of my seat and onto the floor. '

While I was struggling to get back up the door of the space craft opened up. Standing in front of the door was the prettiest woman I'd ever laid eye's on.

'She must be Allura, the blue lion pilot and the princess of Arus' I scrambled to get up ' I can believe I finally get to meet her and here I am laying on the floor like an idiot'

"Welcome to Arus and welcome to the castle of lions" she greeted us warmly. 'Oh, she so pretty. She has hair that I would kill for and I'm not even that girly' I sighed and Vince shot me a confused look.

My eye's then traveled to the castle behind her and it took my breath away.(sorry not goanna describe it). "Whoa" was the only thing I could think to say.

"Whoa, is right Daniel" breathed Vince.

Then my thoughts traveled back to my vision and to the black key "Wait, where is the black key and the Voltron force leader Keith"

"I assure you the key's in good wrist" answered Lance. 'That only answers half of my question' I thought with irritation.

(BREAK)

Skip the meet Larmina and getting there new weapons + the simulators.

(BREAK)

"Blah, Blah, Blah" said Allura. You know for someone so cool she sure knows how to run her mouth. I only really started paying attention when her tone changed and she sounded troubled "we believe that a dark force is rising. We also believe that each of you are going to be a part of the force that defeats this evil. "

"Why us " I asked. Lance look surprised while Vince looked relived.

'Oh' finally catching on ' they both thought that I wasn't paying attention. How rude, I mean I wasn't but still RUDE'.

"Because you have been chosen - -" alarms abruptly stopped Allura sentence in its tracks.

Beneath us a large picture of a ro-beast coffins hurtled through space towards Arus.

"It's a ro-beast coffin"

"Already, it can't be" exploded Lance "We need to take out the lions and investigate."

"Cool" I cheered.

Lance rounded on me "NO. Not cool you guy, stay here" He looked pointedly at me and I just scowled and crossed my arms like a little baby.

Allura and Lance grabbed there keys to the lions and raced to their respected doors.

I sighed and watch the fight while wishing all the while that I was down there helping them.

I watched them struggle to fight the ro-beast for about 30 seconds before exploding "We can't just sit here" I looked over to the two remaining Keys but Vince beat me to it.

"No way, Daniel. Maybe the others are almost here"

"But how can we be su -" but Vince was already at the control panel and looked to be sending a message to Pidge. (At least I think he was. I'm not very good with computers, phones or anything that needs electricity)

"Pidge, what's your E.T.A"

'E.T. what? What does that mean? '

"Doing the best we can". Apparently Pidge understood Vince just fine. Should I feel like an idiot for not knowing?

I pushed Vince out of the way "Well, hurry. Lance and Allura really need your help." I all but shouted.

Suddenly Pidge was pulled from screen and a new face appeared. The one face I had been hoping to see since I joined the Voltron force. Commander Keith was staring at me with an expression I can't quite place . . . but before he or I could say anything the connection broke. I stared at the blank screen for about 10 seconds before I made up my mind.

Without giving it a second thought I jump forward grabbed the first key I could and bee lined for the . . . uhhh, yellow lions door. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because I felt two sets of hands grab me, one on my back and one on my left arm.

"Daniel, are you crazy. You can't go out there"

"Daniel, dude please think this through. You don't even know if you can drive a lion, let alone be of any uses in a fight."

But at that moment there was a huge crash as Allura was smashed into the ground by the Cyclops ro- beast. Then Lance got hurt protecting her.

At that moment I felt enraged.

'How dare he hurt Allura or Lance' I nearly exploded with rage. I shook off both sets of hands and pushed through yellow's doors. Within seconds I was sitting in the yellow lion's pilot seat ready to fly.

Even though I might get hurt or even die, I couldn't feel any fear towards the ro- beast or for myself. The only fear I felt was for lance and Allura. I was terrified that something might happen to them and that I couldn't help or. Or.

'There's no time to be thinking thoughts like that.' I mentally slapped myself ' I have to help Lance and Allura'

I shot straight out of yellow's cave.

"Hold on, guy's I will be there in a few seconds. I just hope that I will be able to help".

All doubt was erased for mind for a few second when I accelerated. The speed felt so awesome that I couldn't help but give a whoop of elation.

That happy feeling lasted until I got to the battle ground. I arrived just as it was trying to stomp Lance into the ground while Allura was doing her best to protect him.

I felt a surge of protective rage. 'No way ' I mentally screamed ' You get away from my Lance right now, if you know what's good for you' I slammed into the ro- beast knocking him off balance and getting him away from Lance and Allura.

"Hunk" came a puzzled voice. Must be Allura.

"Uh, not exactly" I started pulling the red lion to his feet while Allura shouted at lance through the com-link. Within seconds all three lions were standing and ready for action.

"Huh, Daniel what are you doing here. Go back to the castle now" Lance yelled with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Lance, we need Daniel here"

"But Allura you don't understand -"

"Lance I can do this."

"I don't know kid", what if you have another, you know 'incident'"

"Incident. What do you mean, Lance"

"Please just trust me, I want to help. I can't just stay on the sideline"

"Sigh . . . Okay, but if things get to rough for you -"

"I'll bail out and go to the castle, I promise"

"At least we have three lion's now" said Allura in relief

"Uh, Lance are you okay. You took a pretty serious hit back there"

"I think my arm is broken but I still got some fight in me"

The ro-beast swung one of his huge arms at me causing me to have to jerk yellow's controls to the right in order to dodge it.

"Spread out" ordered Lance "Cover every side. Then hit it with everything you've got. Keep it on its toes"

"Does anyone have any ideas how to stop a creature without our whole team or Voltron?"

"Don't look at me" I sighed "Unless you want cheap playground tricks"

"You're genus Danny-boy"

(BREAK)


	6. Chapter 5

"Allura, maintain your position" I ordered. 'Ohhoo, look at me. A solid part of Voltron. This is so cool.'

"Daniel"

"Yeah"

"Let's play"

"I'll go first"

I lunged at the ro-beast, landing on its chest. My added weight along with momentum cause the ro- beast to stagger backwards and become off balance.

"NOW" I yelled

"ON IT"

"RIGHT"

Lance and Allure both lunged for a different leg. For a second as the beast was falling I felt weightless but when I hit the ground, the force was so strong that I was jerked form my seat as well as slammed to the floor.

As I struggled to stand up, the whole world was spinning, the beast (still on the ground) grabbed me and pulled me off his chest. I could hear Lance and Allura's frantic calls, asking if I was alright, but I couldn't answer.

I pulled as much air into my lungs as possible and forced myself to stand up. I was distracted for a second by a warm feeling above my eye but I ignored it. I grabbed the controls for the mouth and bit the ro- beast hand. It let out a painful groan and dropped me.

"Lance . . . Allura I'm okay. I was knocked out of my chair but I'm fine now. Help me pin this thing"

"Daniel, you okay. Thank goodness. I've got the right leg. "

"Thanks Allura" I was so glad that she listened to me.

"Daniel be more careful next time, man"

"Lance take the arm. I've got the left leg"

"Oh, right" Yes. Him, too.

"Wait, we need something to pin that other arm." Yelled Allura. 'Oh no, she's right'

"We need another lion" I called in panic.

"Did someone say 'another Lion'?" Vince and Larmina flew in on the green lion and landed near the free hand.

"Vince, "I called in relief

"Come on, concentrate. You're a team. You can do it."

They locked their teeth around the ro-beast hand and attempted to pin it but the beast instead picked them up and tossed them across the sky.

Abruptly I was furious. 'How dare he do that to Vince and Larmina?'

The ro-beast used the free arm to grab lance, then Allura and toss them both after Vince. Though not quite so far away.

I made a split second decision. Since I was the only one still close to the beast I had to keep it busy until the others return. I let the leg go and instead jumped on its chest and latched my jaw around its neck.

I hear not only Lance and Allura's voices telling me to let go and get away but Larmina and Vince's panicked voices were there as well.

"Daniel are you crazy man"

"Cadet this is insane"

"Daniel don't be insane"

"Daniel, don't be stupid. Don't risk your life any more than necessary, please just let go?"

"No, they're no please about it. Daniel let go off that beast now cadet. That's an order"

Just as I was about to let go (and you know not give the others heart attacks) there was a huge, explosion. It looked to be something in the atmosphere and looked to be coming this way.

'That's it' I thought in triumph

I pulled back on the beast trying to get it to stand up. The beast took the bait and using my help stood up. I yanked it a little to the left but before I could get it any farther it grabbed Yellow and yank us off of its neck.

"Daniel"

"Get out of there, you idiot"

"Cadet, Cadet"

"No, NO, NO"

'I don't think I can get out of the way. I hope that I got it in the right spot' I thought in defeat.

That was when whatever had just entered Arus's atmosphere took off the Ro- beast head. Just like I planned (No I really planned that)

But what I hadn't planned on was the sudden dizziness that took over me or the equally as sudden 50 foot drop (the ro- beast finally let go of yellow).

Yellow hit the ground with a hard "thunk". I could hear the other celebrating and then them talking to someone who voice sounded familiar. My volt- com sparked to life and I could hear multiple voices talking at once.

"Daniel, you're amazing"

To

"You are in so much trouble cadet" I think I know which I like better.

I reached my hand up to where my head hurt and it meet something warm and sticky.

'Oh no, the cut above my eye from two days ago, it must have reopened in the middle of the fight. I have to call Lance or Vince or anybody'

I Turned on my Voltcom. "V- V- Vince, L- L- Lance"

"Daniel I'm here with everyone else. And Lance is really mad at you so I'd come out soon" It's Vince. The relief was almost painful.

"Daniel, get out here now" I heard multiple voices saying around the same thing. Did they not know that I was in trouble?

"Lance, Vince -"

Someone was about to say something but I cut them off " I need Lance and Vince - - I - I - I'm hurt. Theirs blood and I'm scared "I whispered the last part but I knew that everyone heard it.

It took about a second before everyone reacted to that. That when the shouting started

"Daniel, continue to talk to us stay with us okay"

"Daniel get yellow to bend down and open its mouth so we can get in"

"Daniel, apply pressure to whatever bleeding and wait for help"

"Daniel open Yellow mouth or if you can get out of yellow if you can"

That registered. I used one hand to stop the bleeding while I used the other to help guide me to the back of Yellow throat. Yellow bent down and I stepped out of the mouth. Somewhere in the middle of the commotion Pidge, Hunk and eeekkkk, "Commander Keith" had arrived.

I couldn't stop staring at him and it appears he couldn't stop staring at me. Please tell me I don't have a really big zit or something.

Lance then blocked my view and from the angry growl coming from Keith's direction, I'd say that it was the affecting us both.

Allura was trying to pull my hand from my head but for some reason what she was doing wasn't making any sense to me. It was like I was watching a movie in really bad quality and that I couldn't tell what the character on the screen were doing.

That's when my knees gave out and Lance's strong arms grabbed my waist. He firmly but gently pulled my arm from my head and carried me to the castle and the last thing I remember feeling was a sense of safety and for being cared for.

Crazy much

(BREAK)

She hurt and need attention again but this time it with the whole team looking after her.

Does Keith remember Daniel voice, did he hear Daniel voice at all or is it something more.


	7. Chapter 6

I was in another vision. This time I watched as Sky Marshal Wade tried to convince others to destroy Voltron.

"Where am I" I looked around "Maybe - oh I got it. I'm in a council meeting"

"My dear members of the galaxy alliance council " 'yep, defiantly a council meeting' "By reactivating the lions, the Voltron force has shown a clear disregard for your authority, After all, it was you who voted to decommission that unpredictable and destructive weapon "

'No we didn't "I wanted to shout "WE HAD TO ACTIVATE THE LION. It was the only way to save Arus" but they didn't hear me, those idiot boxes. How could so many smart people be so dumb? And of course Wade had to continue. I see a connection.

"I move we take all Voltron force members into custody and immediately destroy the lions" My outrage was also shared among the other council members. Most of them look upset by what Wade had said but some looked like they wanted to throw something at wade. I was so onboard if they did.

"Sky marshal Wade, I protest." 'Nice to know that Voltron has some supporters' "You've been dismissing our evidence of a growing evil threat in our galaxy as rumor." 'I feel for you friend but you can't reason with Wade. It's like talking to a brick' "but these rumors manifested themselves as a frightening reality when that ro-beast attacked my home planet of Arus." 'Yah, would they like to see the ro-beast sized dent on the yellow lion and he's from Arus, Cool' "Voltron is needed now more than ever" ' Your preaching to the quire, my friend'

I knew that this guy and I would get along with each other. I just hope the other council member feel the same as he does. But then Wade had to put in his two Cents.

"You witnessed its devastating power with your own eyes. Voltron is an outdated, dangerous force." 'How dare he. He sure loves to run his mouth' "My expensive new defense system, which you funded, is far superior. This is a new era "Robot rose from the floor as Wade was talking and I have to say they are scary.

One look at everyone's shocked faces told me that Wade hadn't told them about his new defense system. 'He's trying to gain control and power by taking down Voltron and taking over the council. That is so evil'

"Meet the future" Wade's Face appeared on all the robots. Then the man who spoke against Wade tried to leave and personally I think that was really smart but two of wades robots seized his arms and yanked him back.

"You, along with the rest of the world are about to witness Voltron's destruction" I wanted to help the out spoken man but the edges of my vision is starting to fade. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to know what wade was planning and if my new best friend was okay. I wish I could control my visions but then i sank into blackness.

I hope I wake in time to be of help to the force.

(BREAK)

I awoke to shouting and panic. I bolted out of bed and was on my feet seconds after awaking. Was Wade already attacking? I hurried out to the hall and grabbed the first person I could.

"Hey, what's going on, what's with all this panic and where's the Voltron force" I need to warn the other's before it's too late

She looked at me with disgust and surprise "Where have you been under a rock. Arus is being invaded by robots and a ro-beast. We need all hands on deck for this fight." she wrenched her arm out of my grip and hurried away.

I just stood there in shock. 'A ro- beast, how is that possible'

Then I raced to the main hall hoping to find the Voltron force or at least Vince and Larmina.

When I finally arrived I saw that the 4 lions had already been taken out. I looked at the monitors and saw that Lance was piloting red with only one arm and Keith was nowhere to be seen.

'I bet he's helping on the ground somewhere. I don't see Vince or Larmina. Smart money, is that she's fighting and even smarter money is that Vince is still in the castle trying to fix black. And if he was he would be in the HANGER ' it was a start.

I used my Voltcom and was in the Hanger before I even finished that thought. I went so fast that when i stopped I slid and landed on my face.

I heard a gasped and looked up to see Vince standing over me with a metal pipe. He relaxed when he saw my face.

"Daniel you scared Me." he helped me up. "I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with black when you came running in and - Wait a minute, should you be out of bed"

"No one told me no, and do you really expect me to sit back while you guy's risk yourselves"

"No" he said in defeat "You can help me with black okay" I nodded eager to see and touch the black lion for the first time.

We walked up to platforms so that we were level with blacks head. I hesitated, then I touched blacks head.

When I did I feel electricity flow in to me and for a second I was Black and I saw out his eyes. I felt the need to protect his pack and his anger that he wasn't able to help. Then I was back and my body. I jerked my hand away from black and stared at it with shock. Then I looked back at black, I carefully walked forward toward the lion and placed my forehead onto blacks cheek.

"Did you just . . . Uh did we just . . . did I just see out of your eye's for a second" I whispered to black but of course he didn't answer. I just wanted to stay like that for the rest of my life but I couldn't.

I jolted out of my moment with black when Vince tapping my shoulder "You okay, man. Your acting kind of weird" I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm okay, but I don't know what just happened."

"What do you mean?"

I wanted to tell him, I really wanted to tell him but. . I didn't want to scare him away, I don't want anything making me more different. I'm already enough of a freak.

"Nothing" I said finally 'I'll tell him later, when I know I can trust him and when our friend ship is a little strong'

Vince just stared at me for a second before looking over black's charts and schematics. Causally he reached over and touched black's snout. Then he was engulfed in blue light.

Vince started groaning and shouting like he was in pain. I ran over to him and tried to pull him off black. But i was like Vince was glued to black. No matter how much I pulled he would not come louse. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the blue lighted faded out and Vince dropped to the floor.

I rushed over and put my hand on his forehead. 'He's fine, just a sleep' I thought in relief. I wonder if the panic I just feel was what everyone feels whenever I pass out.

I glanced over at Black and nearly had a heart attack, Black was fixed, and I mean completely fixed and was looking at me with an impatient type of glare.

'He wants me to pilot him ' I realized with shock. I nodded at Black and grabbed my Voltcom.

Black leaned in and opened its mouth allowing me to jump in.

I strapped in and grabbed the controls. I launched out of the Hanger and into the wide open sky.

"Wooooooooo hooooooooooo" I screamed

I contacted the Force, oh and likely there will be shouting. "Guy's . . . Guy's"

"Daniel what are you - you shouldn't be out of - You are insane. Do you have a death wish" Lance shouted in the com.

"Look Lance I'm so-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Daniel. You shouldn't be up yet" snapped Lance.

"But -"

"Daniel, Lance is right, you got hurt and should be resting right now" Said Allura soothingly "We have this all under control"

"Guy's stop interrupting me. Black is fixed"

"What really"

"That's wonderful"

"How did Vince do it?"

"Never mind that, Can Vince fly it to us so we can form Voltron"

"Uh no, now don't get mad." I started "Vince passed out and I knew you would need my help so I'm piloting the black lion towards you" And that's when the real yelling started,

I cut them off before they could really get started. "Look, you guys can punish me later but right now all I want to do is help you beat Wade and the ro beast. If that's wrong then I don't ever want to be right. So I'm coming whether you want me to or not"

That shut them up.

That's also when I reached the battle site. I saw a ro beast about to eat the green lion. Again, I felt a wave of protectiveness and acted without thinking. I moved Blacks claws and I hit the lider head on causing it to slam into a rock and let go of Pidge.

I saw both Keith and Larmina on the ground near me. I leaned Black down "Get in you two" They both rushed into Blacks mouth.

I turned to see Keith walking in. he never once looked away from me, he looked straight into my eyes and I too could not turn away from him.

That costs us big time, the lider grabbed black and through us into the air, when it did that I was jolted around and my head was slammed into Blacks control panel. While I saw stars, strong hand undid my seat's buckle and lifted me out of that chair and into another one.

Larmina looked at me with worried eye's but I was too nauseas and dizzy to care.

We were grabbed by the lider again but this time the others came to our rescue.

"Daniel, Keith Larmina, are you okay" I felt nothing but gratitude towards Hunk at that moment, he just saved us.

"We are okay" answered Keith then he turns back to me and says "We will talk later, okay Daniel" all I could do was nod numbly and stare at his handsome face.

"Okay guy's let's do this. Activate interlocks, Dynotherms connected, Infracells up, Mega thrusters are go, let's go Voltron force" While they had been talking the dizziness subsided enough that I could stand. I heard the line I've been dying to hear ever since I was a kid.

"Form Feet and Legs, form arm and body"

I was so excited that I broke in before he was finished "And I'll form the head" he looked at me with and amused Smile and nodded at me to pull the last lever. This is so awesome.

"Let's go kicks so lider butt" Hunk cheered. And we charged into battle.

(BREAK)


	8. Another note

Again I was given permission to continue Samiam2468 voltron fanfic story so I'm gonna star where Samiam2468 left off.

declaims: i do not own the voltron story also all the 14 chapters belong to Samiam2468 I only got permission to use her 14 chapters and start where Samiam2468 left off.

I'll post the rest of the chapter later when I can but be patient please.


	9. Chapter 7

When the ro- beast saw us as Voltron it made a loud screeching noise and launched at us.

"Keith move" I shouted.

"I'm trying but something messing with Voltron's controls. I can't move anything."

"It must be these purple webs, what are they anyway" I ignored whoever had said that and instead stared at Keith.

I saw him yanking at the controls, trying to save us but I knew it was futile.

The Lider Ro-beast landed on Voltron's chest knocking us backwards and sinking it's fangs into Voltron's right arm (the red lion).

I screamed and the lider picked us up by the arm as tossed us into the rock walls of the cavern.

I screamed again but this time I screamed Lance's name "LANCE, PLEASE RESPOND"

I would have felt embarrass for screaming like that but since I wasn't the only one shouting, I felt better.

"Lance, come in lance"

"Come on buddy, respond"

"Lance come in"

"Guy's I have red's damage reports, Red is still operational but the Lider's fangs went right through Red's cheek. It is possible that Lance was hurt by that."

"Pidge, I have super speed. I can make it to red's lion and help Lance. If he is hurt I can then pilot the lion"

"Daniel, I don't know if that's safe" said Allura.

"Yeah man, especially with the lider trying to attack us" I have to say that Hunk is a lot less cool that I thought he would be.

"And if Lance is badly hurt and need medical attention. I took first aid at flight school and got an A- on it" I shot back.

"No end of discussion" Said Keith firmly." He managed to get Voltron standing again and was trying to for blazing sword.

But I had stop listening at 'No'. I was going with or without their permission. I could see that Larmina was ready for me to make a break for it, a make a break I did. I hopped up and rushed to the back of the cockpit and out Black's mouth.

I chose the best possible time, because at that moment the Lider attacked again. That stopped Keith from following and allowed me to escape out of Black's mouth.

But apparently Larmina didn't want to stop me because she instead followed me outside.

"Larmina, you idiot. What are you doing out here"

"I'm not the person who thought it was a good idea to go outside of Voltron while he was fighting a giant ro- beast" She shouted back "And as for what I'm doing here I promised Lance I would keep you safe, just like Vince did. I know you have to pilot Red because no one else can right now but I'm coming with you. Just in case you have another incident. Lance told me" He so dead.

'Even I had to admit that she was right and we had wasted too much time. Plus I need to help lance. I don't want pity to dilute the punishment I thinking up for him. (Because he told Larmina). We also need to get into a lion before the lider attacks again.'

Then, as if brought on by my thoughts, the lider attacked.

The attack hit Voltron chest again but this time me and Larmina were in the line of fire for its huge fangs.

I grabbed Larmina around the waist and activated my Voltcom. I raced down Voltron's arm towards Red's mouth but just as I reached the end of the arm and the top of what would be red's head, one of the Lider's legs hit me in the back and I lost balance for a second.

Luckily we lurched to the side and the lider lost balance and toppled off Voltron. I looked down a saw that the blue leg had given in and that had sent the lider to the ground.

"Your welcome and you're in a lot of trouble" said Allura

"Thank"

I dropped on to Red's bottom lip and entered his mouth and judging by the thumping sound I heard Larmina was right behind me.

The first thing I looked for when I walked in was Lance. I saw him lying on the floor with a huge cut on this arm. I rushed to his side and put presser on the cut. He groaned and I sighed in relief.

"He's alive. Larmina, come over here and put presser on this cut. I need to get to the controls and help the force"

She nodded and ripped a piece of her shirt off and laid it on his arm. "I got this, go help the other defeat the ro-beast" I nodded and sat in Red's pilot seat.

"Guy's, I'm here"

"Oh good Daniel, is Lance okay"

"We were right to come quickly. Lance has a huge cut on his arm and could very well bleed out. He's fine now I got Larmina taking care of him and-"

"Daniel where are you" a voice interrupted.

"Vince your up" I said" Sorry for abandoning you but he force needed me"

"It's okay. I understand"

"Vince about what happened in the hanger, can you do that again"

"I- I- I don't know, I can try"

That conversation cost us, the lider attacked Red again. I screamed into the Voltcom, my screams were accompanied by the sound of grinding metal and the Lider's roaring.

The ringing in my ear made it hard to hear anything but I could vaguely make out the rest of the team shouting something and Vince said something in an urgent tone.

I forced myself to listen to what they were saying when a blue static burst out of my Voltcom and into Red, I let out a shout but it wasn't hurting red instead it was helping. I could hear Vince's groans and I silently thank him for saving us.

"Keith I-" I need to know if Vince want to tell the force about his ability "I think that you can move better now, I did something and I think it helped" I lied in a not very smooth voice.

"Daniel I don't think- Wait- whatever you're doing Daniel continue doing it. I can move Voltron's limbs now. The other lions are responding to it too"

'Way to go Vince ' I smiled 'Note to self: Tell Vince about your ability and ask him about his' I felt relief. 'Maybe Vince has an ability like mine, Maybe I'm not as much of a freak as I thought I was. And if this is new to Vince I can at least be there for him, no one was there for me but I will be there for him'

"Guy's the ro-beast is back and it looks mad"

"Get ready to attack everyone, Keith see if you can form blazing sword" I ordered

"Okay"

"Gotcha dude"

"On it"

"Form blazing sword

This time the sword formed with ease.

The Lider jumped at us and in one clean stroke was cut in half. That's when the blue static or lightning stop flowing from my Voltcom.

"Vince, Vince are you alright man"

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"We can talk later at the castle okay"

"Uh okay" He sounded upset. I wish I could comfort him but now not the time, especially when everyone on the force could hear out conversation.

I looked up at the sky to see at least 15 ships running away, those must be Lotor's Ships.

"I guess they don't want a piece of us" said Hunk. That was all it took for our win to sink in. I relaxed and cheered.

Then everyone else started cheering. That was until we noticed the purple-ish guts leaking out of the Ro-beast.

"That stuff is super unstable, we need to get it off of Arus"

I made Red grab the ro-beast pieces and we then flew up into space, the speed took my breath away and I never wanted it to stop.

When we had left Arus's atmosphere, I hurtled the piece away from Arus and towards the retreating Lotor ships.

The lider blew up on contact with the ships, taking most of them with it.

Within second we were back on the ground, and I was helping the paramedics with Lance. I insisted on being next to him as long as possible.

When I was kicked out, I along with the rest of the force wait in the waiting room for news. I sat there and the only thing I could do was avoid Keith stares and worry about Lance.

It took an hour but the doctor finally came out. I was in him face in a second, I asked question so fast he didn't have any hope of answering them.

"Is Lance okay"

"How much blood did he lose?"

"Did he need a blood transfusion?"

"Did he get stitches?"

"Can I see him now?"

"Daniel calm down and -" said Vince

"Never tell me to calm down, see now I'm all worked up because you told me to calm down."

"You can see him now but only one at a time for he needs rest and is probably still asleep."

Before I could call going in first I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn to find myself face to face with Keith.

"Can we talk" I just nodded.

He pulled my in to the hallway. I just stared at his handsome face. I didn't know what to say

I didn't expect him to pull me into his chest but it took me only a second to wrap my hands around him too.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he murmured into my hair "In glad you're okay, I want to talk to you about-"

Then he let go. When he let go of me I felt disappointment so deeply that it seemed to seep into my bones.

His hug was so different from the hug I got from Lance. His hug sent electricity through every fiber of my being until I felt like he had striped me of my skin and was holding my actual being, like my soul. He gave me the feeling of safety that I lacked all those year being alone. I never wanted that hug to have ended.

"Sorry about that, I know that teenage boys don't like to hugged by people." he sound like his was covering something.

I wanted to admit that I wasn't a boy right there, so I could get another hug but I knew that if I did tell that little secret it should be to everyone in the Voltron force and I don't trust all of yet. I wasn't going to involve Keith in my lie, I wasn't going to stretch his loyalty between me and the force.

"By the way I wanted to ask you, what's your relationship with Lance"

"What are you jealous" I laughed.

"What - no - Why would I be - of course not"

I looked at him and saw with shock that his cheeks were bright red. That caused me to laugh "It was a joke, you don't have to be so embarrass"

"I'm not embarrass" he shot back

"We are just friends," I actually had to think about what my relationship with Lance was "well actually he saved my life so I guess friends is too causal a word for him."

Keith sucked in a breath "Are you okay. What happened . . . By the way shouldn't you be in the infirmary too."

Before I could think up a good excuse Vince came to my rescue "Daniel, can I talk to you"

"Okay, Vince" I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave Keith side. I felt safe here.

'Your being stupid, your no safer here than anywhere else' I yelled at myself

I waved goodbye to Keith and Followed Vince down the hallway. I could see that he was upset by the tenseness in his shoulders.

I was think about what to say to him when he suddenly turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes "Daniel please don't tell anyone about what happened, I'm begging you as a friend. Don't tell anyone"

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder "I wasn't going to tell anyone without your permission, that's not what friends do. Besides I have a few secrets that I would like to keep secret too"

He smiles back "Yeah I know your secret"

"Wait, you do- how did you find out . . . I mean I never told anyone about . . . " I trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I don't think that anyone would really care that you're a girl. It doesn't really matter."

"Oh that secret"

"Yeah I mean -Wait you have other's"

"Yes, I have a secret much like yours, a hidden power that I don't know how to control"

"You do" the look of relief on Vince's face nearly caused me to laugh.

Which was odd considering how tense I am. This wouldn't be the first time I told someone my secret but all those other time I told people they called me a liar or thought I was weird. I hope that when I tell Vince he will react better.

"What's your hidden ability?"

'Well here goes nothing'

I explained about my black out and about how I can see the present or future. I explained how they happen kind of frequently and that I never had a friend who knew about my power and didn't abandon me. (Her rich friend doesn't know about her power)

When I finally finished, I looked at Vince trying to see if he was freaking out. I saw him staring at me with sad eyes. "That's why you're so guarded. You've been through so much and I'm really sorry. Thanks for sharing that with me and I promise that I won't abandon you. Were in this together, now and probably forever more"

I smiled so wide that I thought my cheeks might break "You mean you don't find me creepy or weird now that you know about my power"

"No of course not, you're my friend. You could change into a ro- beast and that would still be true"

"Do you think that once the force knows of our power they will kick us off the team" I asked fear causing my voice to go higher.

"Absolutely not" Came a voice down the hall. Vince and I turned as one to see both Allura and Larmina standing there.

I stared at her in horror "How much did you hear"

Larmina was the one that answered "We heard everything, even the fact that you're a girl, which looking back was kind of obvious"

"So you're not mad or going to kick us off of the force"

"No Daniel, I'm not mad nor will I kick you off the force for something you can't control" Allura walked forward and pulled me into a hug, kind of like the one I got from Keith.

"Daniel, you've suffered so much before coming here haven't you. Well, you don't have to be afraid, you've got a home here and spot on our team. Like Vince said that will never change"

Her hug was like being wrapped in love and affection, it was like a cooling solvent on a burn. It was like I was in pain without even realizing it, and her touch was medicine. I felt better then than I have in a long time. I hugged her back like my life depended on it.

When I finally let go she turned to Vince "That is the same for you too. "Then she looked at both of us "We we'll figure this out and help you learn to control your gifts"

"Allura is it possible to not tell the rest of the force before we learn to control our power"

"Of course, if that is what you want I will respect your wishes"

"Thank you "We both sighed in relief. I was going to say something else when I heard foot steps down the hall.

"There you all are" said Hunk "I've been looking everywhere for, you four, Heh . . . Four for. I crack myself up"

"What do you need" asked Vince.

"Oh, right. I just came to tell you that Lance is awake and is asking for you"

"He's awake" I said in awe, normal when I pass out I stay asleep for hours but he's only slept for a few minutes.

"Yeah the doctor said he should stay in the infirmary overnight just in case and he arguing fiercely. Could you guys come and convince him that it's better for to stay in the infirmary"

I smiled "Of course, and considering I'm supposed to be in the infirmary too, I should be the one to go and talk some sense into him"

"We will all go" said Allura. With that all of us headed to the infirmary.

( **BREAK)**

Well what do you think? Good, bad, horrible, awesome. Please tell me. I've been getting such great support on this story but . . . I have no idea how I'm going to end this so if anyone has any suggestions I would really appreciate it.

I've been getting a lot of more, more, more, comments. I love review if they actually have real meaning to them so I've decide that if I get more than one per chapter, I will make you wait longer for the chapter. I felt that if they want to review that it's okay but too many is just annoying and unnecessary so only one per chapter. Thank you.

I need only 5 review to continue so bring on the reviews. More would be better. A lot more would be better but I'll take what I can get.

P.s. This chapter is a full thousand words long than normal. Show this woman some love (in the form of reviews) for helping you guy's out. I'm hungry, pizza.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Voltron force is not mine so please don't sue me.

On to the story

(Break)

'Finally' I thought as I walked out of the doctor room.

it had been only about 12 hour since the fight with the lider and I was just released from the hospitable. Just in time for a team briefing. Yah a boring science briefing. Is it wrong that I kind of hope that thing speed up again?

"All right, we got a few major development to unveil for today's science briefing"

"Question" said now fully healed Lance "is this the kind of science that can smash, burn and/or explode things" I felt such relief that he was still himself. Nothing has changed between us even though I saved him. I appreciated that.

"Yes" answered Pidge. Maybe this meeting won't be as boring as I thought.

"Eyes on Pidge cadets, this is the good stuff"

"Hey, it's all good stuff!"

"No, No, No of course, absolutely. Please, please continue"

"Hunk and I have been working on enhancing the lion combat capability with a round of pretty sweet upgrades. By tying each of our Voltcom powers into the lion's themselves we've been able to customize a weapon for each lion's tail. In your case, Keith, a tail shock for the black lion. "

I nudged him with my elbow and when he looked at me I gave him a huge smile that he returned within seconds. 'Keith is so cool and nice and hot and - Wait what. Keith is too good for someone like me. So I can't fall for him unless I want to cry my eye's out when this is over.'

"For Allura, we've got a freeze ray in the blue lion, precision laser for Lance in red" I felt a hand circle around my waist. I looked at Lance whose arm was around me.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon " I joked

"If your able to be out and about, then so am I " he laughed. I started to say something else but a subtle cough interrupted me.

"Ahem"

We both turned to see everyone was staring at us. I blushed and moved away from Lance. I saw Keith's angry and sad face and Vince's smug and happy face.

'What is with them' I wondered 'I'll have to ask later'

"Anyway, we've got Demolition tail for Hunk in yellow and for me in green, Boomer blades"

"And" I prompted hoping that he would say that my Voltcom would allow the lion tail to become a gun or something cool like that. I felt rather than saw Vince and Larmina behind me. They must be hoping the same thing.

"Oh" Pidge laughed nervily "Yes, well, for now, we're focusing on original lion force Voltcom only"

My expression fell and I heard Larmina sigh in disappointment. This was so not fair. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Honestly, we haven't even fully tested them yet-"

"I volunteer to test mine" Lance glanced over at Keith and gave him an antagonizing look and grin that pissed Keith off, "Now's good for me but only if Daniel can come with me"

"Really" I said in excitement

"No" said Keith firmly looking even more upset than before. Like someone had insulted his mother.

"Sorry Keith but you can't stop us" shot back Lance.

Before Keith could retaliate, the alarm rang.

'Good fighting crazy ro-beast is better than listening to these two'

"Pidge what's going on" I yelled.

"We got an incoming fractal" incoming plane, huh.

"Activating external castle defenses. If you want to test the hardware, Lance, you may need to hurry before-" Pidge's Voltcom began to beep. "Wait, I'm getting - A distress call?"

"Does someone need help" I said already half way out of my seat.

On the big screen appeared the same face that I saw in my last blackout.

"Coran" Cried Allura.

She knows him.

Coran groaned weakly "No what happened to him" I whispered.

"Pidge, Laser" Both me and Hunk called.

"What, whoa"

One of the castle lasers hit Coran's plane and all he could say was "Wade, Stop" before he blacked out and the screen went blank.

Then there was a huge explosion right outside the castle.

'His Fractal just crashed' I used my super speed to get outside before anyone else. 'I have to help.'

I already had him out of the wreckage when the other's finally arrived outside.

"Oh, thank goodness" cried Allura.

Lance got one side of Coran and helped me lead him to the wall of the castle. I put him down on the ground.

"It's a miracle he even survived that crash" said Lance

"Lucky for you, the alliance builds a pretty sturdy ship. We'll get to medical for a full checkup and I -"

"No "said Coran "You will take me to the control room, immediately"

"Absolutely not" Cried both me and Allura.

"Debriefing can wait" continue Allura "Your health is too important to risk it"

"Princess, I'm afraid there are far more lives at stack than my own"

Lance and Keith carried him to the control room. Once he was comfortable he explained the reason for him coming here.

"It's Wade. Not only did he survive the ro-beast attack, He's taken control of the alliance"

'I'm not sure whether I should be relived or disappointed'

"And is already preparing his next assault"

"What" I breathed.

I felt like someone had socked my in the gut. I glanced at the other and saw that they were reacting the same way I was. Lance looked enraged, Pidge looked like he had eaten something foul, Allura looked like someone had insulted her and like she was getting ready for a fight, Hunk looked kind of excited, Keith looked like he wanted justice done immediately and both Vince and Larmina looked worried.

"Fortunately," continued Coran" His army is still small, but if we're to keep it that way, Wade's secret base on Tarvos must be destroyed. If not, He'll be able to create a force so numerous, that I fear Voltron itself may be powerless against it"

"Ha, I'd liked to see that"

Everyone else turned and glared at me.

"Or I wouldn't. Which is why we should stop it"

"Alright thanks to Coran's early warning, this should be a straightforward job" stated Lance.

"Good then I'd like to bring the cadets along and I'd like Daniel to ride in with me. With a threat as evil as Lotor lurking out there, they could use a soft mission to get up to speed".

"No, if the cadet's do come, Daniel rides with me"

Within seconds they were at each other's throats, spiting venom in each other's face.

"Uhm, don't I get a say in this" I whispered to both Vince and Larmina.

"Actually, I don't think it's the cadets who need the training, see how you two are trying to kill each other, we obviously need to shake the rust off as they say." said Pidge who was trying to force those two apart.

Allura stepped forward and help Pidge separate the two " I think we should go original lion force on this one"

Keith nodded "I've been inside wade's base before so I'll take the lead"

"Whoa, I know you're out of practice, Keith, but cutting off discussion isn't really a team thing"

"Then I guess that proves we needs some team building"

"It proves that one of us does"

They both moved toward each other and I knew that the fist were going to fly

'I need to stop this before it escalates. '

I placed myself between the two of them "What does arguing like teen age boys prove the team needs"

Hunk laughed to the left of us "She's good"

"Team re-bonding it is" ended Lance.

"Oh, don't worry about us. I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time"

"Nice try but I'd like the castle to still be here when we get back. Coran's in charge assuming he's feeling up to it"

And I thought Lance was cool, that traitor.

"Much better already"

'What. There's no way he can be okay already. What is Coran playing at' I thought in shock.

"Okay let's go Voltron force" they shouted at one, then ran to their respective lion's door.

I was still tired from our adventure yesterday so I decide to go back to my room and rest.

Original, I was supposed to share a room with Vince but when Allura learned my secret, she gave me the room right next to Vince's. I could talk and Vince would here through the wall. Allura's reasoning was that if either of us needed help, all we had to do was yell and the other would come running.

I had to admit it's not a bad idea.

(BREAK)

The second I laid on my bed I knew that sleep was impossible. I was too worried about what was happening to the others on their mission, too really sleep.

"Vince" I called

"Yes"

"Do you want to go get into trouble?"

"Oh yeah"

"I want to find a private place were me, you, and Larmina can hang and it will be private from the force. We can call it the Cave, No, no the lair".

(BREAK)


	11. Chapter 9

Me and Vince were exploring the castle. I was trying to find a suitable place for us to call 'The Lair'. Vince was more interested in talking about our newly discovered powers. I think he's still a little worried about them so I tried not to get annoyed.

"Which do you think is the most secluded part of the castle" I inquired

"Don't know Dani, so about how long have you had your powers." I told Larmina, Vince and Allura to start calling me by my first name, Dani. They all agreed only to do it when no one else is around.

"Ever since I can remember, the earliest blackout that I remember happened when I was . . ." I thought back to my childhood, which I normally try to forget "The earliest I can remember was when I was 7, I passed out in school and I saw Voltron battling a huge ro-beast"

"Wait, are all your visions about Voltron"

"No, sometimes it's about people around me or about big events that are about to happen. This one time when I was around 9, I had a blackout where I saw the winning lotto numbers but of course I was too young to buy a ticket.(sigh) what a wasted opportunity" we both laughed at my story.

"So why do you think your vision showed you Voltron that time"

"I think it was fate, because that's what started my obsession with Voltron. If I had never had that blackout, I never would have known how cool Voltron is. Or became their biggest fan. Then my life would have been very different." I thought about that for a few seconds before deciding to just forget about it, I can't change the past so why think about it.

Vince reached out and squeezed my shoulder. The second he touched me a bright yellow glow surrounded us and I tried to pull away but it was like I was frozen in place. Then a voice breathe in my ear

"You must save the Voltron force"

"What, I don't . . ." Vince must have been as stunned as I was because it seemed that he couldn't form a single clear thought.

Then the yellow light disappeared and I collapsed to the floor. I wasn't alone down hear. Vince was lying right next to me. I struggled to get up.

When I was finally able to stand, I realized that Vince was gone.

"Vince, Vince" I called. I spotted him walking down the hallway a little ahead of me.

'How did he get up so fast and where is he going'

I used my super speed to catch up to Vince so that within seconds I was right next to him. The only problem is that I wasn't able to stop fast enough. I slammed right in to Vince and I sent both of us flying. At least until we hit something that was so hard it made my teeth rattle.

Me and Vince fell on the floor in an ungraceful heap.

I looked to see what we hit and too my surprise, I saw Coran standing there.

"What are you boys, doing on the floor"

"I just got hit by a train" Vince groaned.

"Sorry" I meant it to both Coran and Vince.

"It's okay, but perhaps you boy, should confine your rough and tumble games to your own room. I've had enough injuries for one day."

"Absolutely"

"Yeah" agreed Vince. I hope he knows we are still going to try and find a H.Q.

Coran turned and walked away.

"Dude did you hear that voice too" I asked the second Coran was out of hearing range.

"You heard it" Vince blurted out in relief.

"Yah, What did it mean "We must save the castle". I didn't get that part"

"What, it didn't tell me that. It told me that I had to save the castle"

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, I really don't know"

We were silent for a while, while we thought about what to do next.

"Well, I don't want to go back to my room just yet so . . . you want keep looking around for our new H.Q.

Vince nodded.

"But first we should find Larmina. She is part of our team plus she knows the lay out of the castle better than either of us. Do you think she'll be up for it?"

"Definitely" I looked up. Larmina was right above us. How she got up there without us knowing is a mystery to me.

"You know that's incredibly creepy"

"Creepy like a ninja, I'm always honing my stealthy stalking skills"

"Yeah, we need to get you a life" I chuckled.

"Not funny Dani"

"I thought it was funny "Laughed Vince.

Larmina jumped down and hit both our heads. I felt a lump the size of a grapefruit bloom on my skull.

"Ow"

"What was that for?"

"For being idiots"

"Can we just go find our H.Q. PLEASE?"

"Okay, just give me a minute to grab my Voltcom before we hit the catacombs"

"Expecting trouble" I asked, half amused, half thrilled.

"You're going to be their right"

She took off down the hall towards her room

"Well if she'd bringing hers" I said already half way to my room.

(BREAK)

A few minutes later

(BREAK)

"Hey Larmina, slow down" I said in between huffs "We didn't all grow up in this place"

"What Mr. Speedy- pants can't keep up"

I was about to retort with something sarcastic when Larmina slammed into something. It was Coran, again.

"Coran" Larmina gasped

"You shouldn't be down here" Coran said ominously" It isn't safe"

I took a big step back, putting me in front of both Vince and Larmina. We stared at Coran. I couldn't tell you why but something about him just isn't right. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me, I was missing something.

"Out for an adventure. I strongly suggest that you return to the main castle." Coran order us. "You have no business down here in the catacombs"

That's when it clicked. There is something wrong with Coran. Coran had to still be weak from his crash so what business does he have down here.

"Of course. We're sorry. Never happen again" Vince turned to leave.

I can't keep my mouth shut any longer "So what's your business down here" my tone was less than friendly.

"Daniel "Said Vince in shock. I had never been so blatantly rude to anyone one without a reason, so my tone must have shocked him.

"You're crossing a line cadet. Coran has earn the respect we give him" Larmina said. Boy did she look angry.

"No, I'm honestly curious, a couple hours ago you were so weak you couldn't even stay conscious at the controls of a fractal, but now you're exploring the catacombs"

"Yeah, it does seem a little weird" I saw Vince get to where I was and Larmina getting into battle mode, they both knew something was wrong with Coran.

"True" Said Coran "But of course there's a very simple explanation" Coran lifted his foot and kicked us all in the face.

I fell backwards. Half on Larmina and Half on Vince. Let me tell you neither are very comfortable.

Larmina was the first one up. She activated her Voltcom and tried to swipe Coran's feet out from under him. Fake Coran was too fast for her and managed to jump out of the way. Then I saw a flash of steel. Coran has a blade with him.

Lamina and Coran started trading blows neither able to get the upper hand. i wanted to help but i knew i would just get in the way.

"Who are you, you freak"

"Larmina, Darling. Is that anyway to speak to your dearest royal advisor."

"Don't you speak with his voice" Larmina hit fake Coran in the face. Pieces of him flew off and land at my feet.

Can I just say eww?

Even more eww was when Coran turned back around. Fake Coran's a robot. Larmina just chipped away a piece of its outer layer.

We all gasped in horror.

And in a robot voice, that's majorly creepy, Fake Coran said "Surprise" Then before any of us could react, he shot a laser at us.

Larmina jumped out of the way and I pushed Vince out of the lasers path but I wasn't able to move fast enough. The laser hit me right below the collar bone. I was blow backwards into the wall.

I hit the wall hard and the breath was forced out of my lungs. It hurt to breath.

I don't know how long I blacked out for, maybe a few second or maybe a few minutes. All i knew when I awoke is that Larmina and Vince were still battling the robot.

"Guy's" I groaned, I struggled to stand, and I was too dizzy and kept falling over

"Dani" Shouted Vince "The robot has a bomb and with it he can take down the castle"

"What" I gasped.

The robot flung Vince and Larmina off him. Then he took off down the hall to my left.

"Dani, come on"

I was about to follow when I heard that voice again "You must save the force" That sounded more important. My feet moved without my knowledge. I had no idea where I was going, the only thing I did know was that it was important.

I hope Larmina and Vince will be okay without me.

The voice guided me to a big room with a tomb in it.

"Why did you bring me here? I should be helping stop the Robot"

Then a hologram type person appeared before me but, somehow, I knew that he was the man in the tomb "Because this is more important than saving the castle. You must save the Voltron force"

"Yah, you've said that before but I don't understand what I'm -"

"There is little time so you must listen up"

I simply nodded.

"This robot was made by wade, in order to destroy the castle but you don't have to worry about that. Your friend Vince will take care of the robot. I will guide him. With my guidance he will stop the robot before the castle is destroyed. Your job is much more important"

'You've said that before" I thought angrily.

"Wade lured the Voltron force away to Tarvos and the force will perish there if you do not help them"

I wanted to interrupt but ghost dude silenced me with a look. "Keith and Lance will be trapped under debris and the other in the force will not find them in time to save them."

"To save them from what"

"Tarvos is collapsing in on itself. It will destroy all of the force, since-"

"Allura, Hunk and Pidge would never leave the other's behind" I finished. I started to feel sick.

"Yes" Said the ghost guy grimly.

"So what can I do to help them?"

"You have a natural connection with both Lance and Keith"

"So" I prompted.

"So you will be able to find Both Lance and Keith"

"You want me to travel to Tarvos. I don't think I'll make it there in time"

"You will not have too. You will use your power and help them that way"

"But I can't control my blackout. I can't control when they happen or where they take me"

"Do not worry, your vision will show you want you want to see"

"Okay so even if I can find Lance and Keith, what am I suppose do when I find them. I can't change my vision, I can only go along for the ride."

"No, you can change your vision. You did it before when you saved Keith in wade base"

I blanched "Y- you know about that, but - you can't - how - huh"

"I can't explain. There is not enough time, all you need to know is only you can save your friends"

"If I can help then I'll do it" The idea of losing my new family made me feel sick.

"Good now, you must focus on your friends. That's how your vision works. They take you where your thinking of. "

"Okay" I sat down "Uh, if I do manage to control my vision will I still past out"

"Yes" the ghost answer.

"So if Vince and Larmina fail to stop the robot, I might very well die here"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Oh well, Better I die then the force, they are needed. I'm not. I'll do it. I would rather die now then go back to my old life anyway".


	12. Chapter 10

Ps I want to give each of the lions a name, if you have any suggestion I would love to hear them.

Daniel and the lions talking "blah blab blaah blah"

(BREAK)

*Blackout*

(BREAK)

The first thing I was aware of was the ground shaking. Then the sound of falling rock. It sounded like the entire plant was being ripped apart. Just like the ghost guy said

'So this is Tarvo's, it's kind of disappointing.' I looked was in the middle of Wade's base, it looks like you standard Evil doers base would, except that it was completely empty. No people, no sign of life. 'Where is Wade and what did he make here' I wonder absently

'Forget about that, find the team' I mental slapped myself for wasting time but as it turns out, I didn't need to find the team. They found me. Well half of the team found me.

The Yellow, green and blue lions appeared from a hallway that was to my left. They were in a V formation with Blue in front. All the Lions look a little worse for wear, the blue lion, in particular looked bad with burn marks on it tail and hind legs.

I sprinted at the lion, still not exactly sure what I was going to do. I just knew that I need to save Keith and Lance and to do that I need the teams help. I'll just have to figure out how to. *Sigh * when did life get so hard.

I ran in front of the lions, intending to somehow stop them and all three lion heads followed my movements. I froze, not exactly sure what to do or what's going on. I raised my hand cautiously and the green lion followed its movement while the blue and yellow lion continued to stare at me.

'They can see me, Cool. . No awesome. Wait, that mean what happened with black wasn't a fluke, maybe I'm connected to the lions kind of like Vince. . . And if I could connect with black, does that mean that I could also connect to the other lions' The question kept going round and round in circles till I thought my head might split in two. 'Well, enough thinking, I might as well test those theory now'

I walked forward and placed my hand on Blue's leg. The same electricity flowed just like with black, cooler than blacks but the sensation was almost exactly the same. This time, however I didn't jerk away and remain connected to blue. I could feel her need to help her family and how the worry was eating her alive. It was like she was the mother or big sister to the lions.

'Blue's just like the black lion, she feels responsible for the other lions' I realized with shock.

"Hello" I called to blue (There conversation is no longer bolded, sorry)

"Hello" She answered back. Her voice was soft and seemed to drive all my doubts and fears away. Her personality was a mirror of Allura, both so kind and motherly it made my heart ache.

"I think I can help you find the black and red lion's" even while I was talking to her I could feel something tugging at me, telling me where to go and if what the ghost had said was true, it had to be towards Keith and Lance.

She stared at me for a second before nodding "I would like your help very much" I smiled and tried to contain my excitement.

"Thank you for believing me, follow me it's this way" I pointed down the hall then turned back to her" I can feel the-" A new voice cut me off.

"Uh guy, I think something's wrong with the lion's" the voice shook me to the core.

"That sounds like . . . Allure"

"Yes. She and the other pilot have been trying to figure out why we stopped"

"Oh, I'm so stupid. I wasted too much time. Of course they'd want to investigate why the 3 of you stopped. You must make sure that they don't go outside"

"Understood"

"I'll go tell the other li-"

"No, that would be a waste of time"

"And why is that"

"Because the other in the pack have been listen to our conversation since the beginning"

"But how- You know what nevermind. I'd ask but we've already wasted too much time and I'm not sure how much longer my blackout will last, so I need to help you find Keith an lance before it too late, Follow me . . . again"

"We would make better time if you rode on my head and gave me direction as we go"

"Uh, O- Okay" she bent down and I rushed up her head till I was standing a little behind her eye's.

"Comfortable"

"Not really but nevermind me, go through the hallway to our left and keep going until you reach a fork"

"Gotcha"

She moved so fast that I was nearly thrown off. The constant up and down motion made me feel sick and I struggled to breath. On the plus side though we made excellent time.

"Are we going the right way?"

"I-I-I c-couldn't-t tel-l-l y-y-you" I sputtered, desperately trying to figure out if you can throw up in a blackout. Gosh, I hope not.

She slowed down, and I couldn't figure out why until I saw the two different hallways.

"Take the hallway on the left, the pull is coming from that way"

"Alright"

We took off again and I began to wish that I had skipped breakfast. If I throw up on Blue's head, I will never live it down.

When we came to the end of the hall there were 3 other passages and a big hole in the floor. Two of the hall looked destroyed with either the floor caved in or the ceiling.

"Where to now, Dani"

"Forget the other passages, the big hole. The pull is coming from there"

"Do you think they might have fallen through?"

"Yes"

"Let go save our friends"

I increased my grip on blue and cringed "Okay, I'm ready. You can jump now"

She laughed and coiled her body "You're a funny one, are you sure you don't want to be my new rider after Allura."

I smiled "Nope sorry, I've got my eye on the red or black lion"

"That's okay, just think on it okay"

"I'll keep it in mind, thank" She jumped. It was so sudden that my scream died in my throat. We were on the ground before I could breathe and it took a second to remember how.

"Not cool, and not funny"

"Uh, No extremely funny" she giggled. "Now where to next"

I looked around and pointed "That way, I think that Keith and Lance are that way. They are very close, I feel it, in the other room over there"

"Okay, green and yellow said they want to go in first, to look for danger"

"What" I laughed

"I don't know, a boy thing I guess, they want us to wait outside"

"Sigh, Boys can be so stupid. The only things there good for is opening doors, fixing machines and -"

"Red, yellow, green and Black are all boy's and there listening to our conversation."

"Being the defender of the universe, whom we all love and respect" I ended quickly

"Suck up" chastised blue

I was about to laugh when Hunk's voice reached my ears "Pidge, Allura, I found them. Keith and Lance. There over here"

"Really, so does that mean that the lion knew where Keith and Lance were all along" asked Pidge through the radio.

"Don't know but save first ask question later"

"I thought your motto was Hit first ask question never, Hunk"

"That's my fighting motto Pidge, duh"

I laughed, feeling so happy and relieved that I might explode and I almost tumbled off blue's head.

"What's so funny, do I get to hear the joke too" blue asked, moving her head so I don't fall

"It's nothing"

"Really" she scoffed

"Well, I'm just really happy" I felt kind of stupid saying it out loud

"Happy?" her confusion could be felt through our connection.

"Yeah, I mean . . . I just saved my new family. The only people to ever accept me, flaws and all. I fell so relived and happy.

"You have a gentle but strong heart" blue laughed and smiled at me.

"Thank you, I'm really glad to have met you, I always wanted a big sister"

"And I am thankful to have me you as well but, you do know this is not the first time we've meet, right"

"What, when did we meet in the past" I gasped, desperately trying to remember, and hoping I didn't offend blue

"The first time I saw you was many years ago, while you were merely a cub. You came the same way you do now and you watched our battle against a ro-beast"

"You must mean when I had that black out and I saw you . . . I-I told Vince about that battle. It was one of the first blackout's I remember . . . It's what made me like Voltron in the first place. "I trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Yes, I believe it was fate, for you were meant to join us and help save the world"

I was about to answer when the green and yellow lion's return with Red and black right behind them. I wanted to see Keith and Lance but I knew that I had to wait until were back home.

"Phew, everyone's okay now all we need to do is get out of here, how much time do we have before the base explodes " as if blue's word were a trigger the base began to tremble violently and the cracking sound increased.

"Y-you h-had t-to a-ask, d-didn't you. W-w-what's g-going o-on "I asked through chattering teeth.

Ironically it was Pidge who answered, even though he can't hear me "T-the plant a-appears t-t-to be b-breaking a-a-apart, w-we n-n-need to l-leave now"

"Pidge, w-what t-the q-quickest way o-out of h-here, l-little b-b-buddy" asked Hunk, who's couldn't speak any better than I could.

"F-follow m-m-me" Green darted forward, leading the way to freedom.

The other barely hesitated, and soon we were all racing down the hall toward the exit.

"B-blue, p-please hurry" I begged, bouncing up and down on her head.

"D-d-don't worry, Dani, N-none o-of us a-are d-dying t-today. Not o-on m-my watch."

"T-thank y-you . . . . Blue? "(Sorry but the shaking is annoying to write so, I'm stopping. Just know that the planets still shaking)

"Yeah"

"Do you have a name, too?"

"Yes,"

"Will you please tell me?"

"My name is Lyra"

"Like the Constellation"

"Yes,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lyra"

"And you as well, Dani"

I wanted to answer but my vision started to fade.

"Blue- I mean Lyra, my blackouts fading. I'll disappear in a few minutes."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yea- actually I-I-I don't know. There was some trouble at the castle"

"What trouble" She asked suspiciously

"The fake Coran, he had so sort of bomb and he -"

She started to say something and from her tone, I guess that she was scared for me but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Instead of words, there was a low buzzing sound. Her words made no sense. I try to answer back but the darkness swallowed me before I got a word out.

(BREAK)

Lances point of view, outside the base

(BREAK)

"So . . . team bonding" said Keith

""Yeah, that felt good" so why did I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh well, whatever it is, it must not be important.

"You were right, lance, it was a spectacular rescue but how did you know I was in there." asked Coran. Oh no, How on Arus could I forget that.

"Well you see there was this fake Coran who-" Hunk cut of abruptly as we all remember what I forgot.

"The castle." Pidge gasped.

"We have to get back to the castle" said Allura, looking scared.

"Daniel" I whispered." Come on team, Dan- the cadets need our help" I turned around towards the direction of Arus and pushed red as fast as it can go.

"Lance wait up" normally I would have listen to what Allura said like it was law but now I just ignored her. "Keith you too"

I looked at my radar and noticed that Keith and the black lion were only a short distance away and were closing in fast.

"I'm sorry Allura but we need to get back to Arus. Who knows what that fake Coran is doing to da- the Cadets right now?" Keith said, neither of us slowing down.

"But -"

"Allura, there right, We need to get back to the castle as fast as possible, and Black and Red are our two fastest Lion's they should go ahead "

We were speaking through our Volt- coms. Me and Keith were already very far from the rest of the team.

I was pushing red harder than ever before. I need to get to the castle before Keith, I need to know that Daniel's safe, a-and the castle too, of course, and the other cadet as well.

"Keith, slow down. I've got this" I don't know why I'm competing with him, Daniel would never fall for someone like him but I know I can't lose to him.

"No, you slow down. I can get there faster than you ever could"

"Not on your life"

"Grrrrr"

I didn't bother answering and instead decided to focus on winning- I mean getting to the castle first. Neither of us spoke again till we arrived. It only took 2hours and 16 minutes to get back. The entire time, I was on pins an needle, worrying about Daniel and about the castle of Lion's"

"Hello, can anyone hear me" I called into my volt-com, "Daniel, someone answer."

"Lance, your back." came a familiar relived voice.

"Vince" I asked, a little disappointed.

"And Larmina as well"

"What about Daniel" Keith sounded really worried.

"Yeah about that"

"What's the problem?"

"Daniel disappeared during our fight with the fake Coran. One minute she was with us and the next she's gone. "

"She disappeared, do you think she could be hurt, where did you look for her"

"I can probably explain better than Vince" said Larmina, entering this conversation for the first time "As you well know, the castles has Underground passages called catacombs that snake through almost the entire structure."

"Yeah, everyone on the force knows that, what's your point"

"The fake Coran's had bomb on him and was planning to use it to bring down the entire castle. While me and Vince managed to stop/contain most of the explosion, a small part to the catacombs collapsed in on itself."

"Where are you going with this, Larmina" Keith asked. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I entered the hanger and Exited Red. Keith was only second behind me, both of us making a beeline for the catacombs.

"We think that Daniel might have been in the part of the catacomb's that collapsed, it was the tomb of my ancestors and I believe that Daniel might have been called there by my grandfather's ghost"

"We'll be down there, soon" I promised, as I entered the catacomb through an entrance behind one of the paintings in the control room, Me and Keith are seconds away from Vince and Larmina already.

When we arrived, we made a beeline for the cadets. They appeared to have been trying to move the rocks but without much success.

"Why do you think that Daniel trapped under this debris" I asked right off the bat,

"I found this under a rock" Larmina held up a slightly cracked Volt-com, that she must of been holding when I walked in. "It belongs to Dani-el" She said quickly. "I think he dropped it on the way towards my ancestor's tomb."

"Okay, so how do we get him out of here?"

"I don't know, The rocks are so heavy that we can barely move them and if we continue to dig like we are now, Dani-el will run out of air before we can get to he-him."


	13. Chapter 11

This will be a short chapter. I don't have a lot of time right now.

Dani point of view. Kind of a dark chapter, I'm sorry but it was the way I originally wanted it.

(BREAK)

When I opened my eyes I expected to see the faces of my friends, both happy and mad, as I lay in a bed at the hospital wing, instead I was greeted with an inescapable blackness that seemed to swallow everything. I was then aware of a throbbing pain above my eye and my inability to move my foot.

I gasped and started coughing when I inhaled pieces of dust and dirt. It burned my throat and made my eye's water.

'What happened? I thought Ghost dude said Vince could save the castle. Did he fail, what happened to him and Larmina?'

I tugged at my leg only to find it trapped under rubble up to my knee. I curse the Coran bomb to the fire pits of Hades where he belongs.

"Okay, Dani. You're okay. You need a plan "I reached for my volt-com only to find it missing from my wrist." Wha- when did I lose my- "I looked back on the last time I remember having my volt-com but I was drawing a blank. I was having trouble focusing, and was it my imagination or was the walls closing in.

"Calm down, Dani "I coached myself "You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down" I felt my way around and found that I was trapped in a pace that was roughly 6 to 7 feet across and 4 feet high. There was no way out.

I began slamming my fist against the wall closest to me. I hit it so hard that I felt the skin on my hand split. I began to get light headed and panic washed over me again. My panic increased when the cave walls began to shake. I was reminded of Wade's secret base on Tarvos.

'God I hope the Force made it of that moon before it exploded. I wonder if they're going to get back here in time to save me. Heck I'd settle for them get back in time to save Larmina and Vince. After all they are the ones that the force would miss the most. I'm just a freak who has no home, no family and no one to miss me. '

A feeling of loneliness and sadness mixed together in my body, making me feel like my entire body was filled with liquid lead. I weighed me down and made my movement sluggish . . . and it made me feel really, really tired.

'Wait' I thought as I struggled to tell if my eyes were open. The darkness was everywhere and it was in danger of consuming me. Or was that the darkness behind my eyes ' Why do I feel this tired. Why am I so lightheaded, m-maybe if I go to sleep, I-I can figure it out when I wake up.' that seemed like a really good idea. 'And by then the force would be back and everything will be okay'

I smiled and leaned back against the rocks. I relaxed and let my body get comfortable.

'I wonder if Larmina and Vince are as comfortable as I am now' I slowly breather in and out but finding it harder each time to draw breath. The burning in my throat increased as did my dizziness.

'I wonder if Lance and Keith will care that I'm trapped under a mountain of rubble. ' For some reason the idea that they would be fine with it hurt, it hurt like heck and I struggled not to cry. 'Would anyone on the force cry for me.' a jolt of surprise went through me. 'W-why-why would they have to cry or me. I'm going to be okay right'

The realization of my situation finally hit me. It hit me like a bat 'I'm going to die down here, I'm going to suffocate and die. And I never even had a boyfriend or found where I belonged.

I couldn't force my eyes open or make my hand move. I felt like I was underwater and it seemed peaceful, the experience really was like falling asleep.

I coughed and tried again to open my eyes. I still couldn't ' Larmina, Vince, Lyra, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Lance. Someone please help. It can't end like this. Not when I have so much to live for ' It wasn't like me to beg for anything but in this case there was no one around to hear so I made and exception.

The last thing I saw was a bright light, (I know cliché) and I could hear something being said but the ringing in my ear blocked off everything. I read somewhere that the bright light you see are the people you love coming down to see you.

I wonder if my parents are there or if they really did abandon me. And I hope with all my heart that none of the Force are there. Maybe when they do die, I'll be able to go and see them too.

I think they'd like that very much. Maybe we could get to know each other in the afterlife. When all this mess is over and we can talk like normal people.

(BREAK)

I need 5 comments for me to continue.


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron force.(sob, sob) Someone else does

(BREAK)

Dani point of view

(BREAK)

I could feel the rocks shifting underneath me. The light seemed to get brighter and closer too. Was the light to the afterlife supposed to be this painfully bright? I always thought it was a calming light. Peaceful and loving.

"Daniel," The relief in Lance's voice was painful. "Can you hear me?"

"Lance," I whispered. I forced both eyes open. The light wasn't my parents but Lance. With a flash light.

"I'm here, Danny-boy. We're goanna get you out of there. Just hang on" Man was I glad to see him.

"Larmina, Vince" I whispered, still unable to draw enough breath.

"There okay, they saved the Castle."

I smiled. One point for team gifted. We rock.

I heard him yell to someone else. "I've found her, she's here. Help me dig her out"

The rocks shifted even more. And my dizziness cleared up some. I was even more aware of the pain above my eye and my trapped leg. I took a deep breath of clean air.

"Dani-el, try and slid towards us"

"Vince, m-my leg is stuck, I can't move." Breathing was so easy that it left me dizzy.

"Darn, okay. Then I'm coming in after you" said Lance as he moved more rocks aside.

"No, you're too big. I'll go, I'm the most flexible and the skinniest" That sounded like Larmina.

"(sigh) Okay but be careful and get her out safely"

"Will do" For some reason, their voices seemed to fade in and out, and my vision darkened. The last thing I saw was Larmina scared face and her moving lips before it all went dark.

(BREAK)

Allura Point of view

(BREAK)

I docked Blue and hurried to the command center. Pidge and Hunk were only a few feet behind me. And judging from both Red and Black being here, Lance and Keith must be here too.

I nearly ran into Larmina entering the castle. She was covered with dirt and bruises all over her body.

"Larmina, you're okay" She throw a head at us. I backed away from it along with Pidge and Hunk. Only Coran stood his ground.

Coran leaned down and picked up the mechanical head that could be his twin "My that's disturbing"

I turned back to my niece "Larmina, what happened here, where are Daniel and Vince"

Larmina's eye's filled with tears "Dani, s-he was (hic) hurt by the fake Coran bomb. (Hic) The doctors don't know if she'll be okay"

I put both hand over my mouth "No"

"What happened" Pidge demanded

"The fake Coran (hic, sniffle) he was a bomb, he was planning to destroy the castle but (sniffle) me and Vince managed to stop him."

"Then how did Dan-the-man get hurt" asked Hunk "I'm confused"

"We were in the catacombs when fake Coran exploded and the tunnel that Dani was in collapsed on her" Larmina wiped her tears away. "She was without oxygen for a little while and -"

"What Larmina, what"

"And her Leg was badly crushed, so badly that it might have to be amputated."

Coran collapsed. Pidge looked as though he had been electrocuted. Hunk gasped and I cried.

Larmina wrapped her arm around me and we both cried together.

Pidge was the first one to recover "Larmina, where is Daniel now"

"He's in the hospital wing"

"Okay, I'm going to head over there and check on her"

Coran stood up "I think I'll join you"

They both left, leaving Me, Larmina and Hunk

Larmina wouldn't stop crying. I comforted her the best I could.

"SO . . . Daniel's a girl, right" said Hunk probably trying to lighten the mood

Larmina sniffled "How (gasp) did you figure (sob) it out"

Hunk walked over and placed his hand on Larmina's shoulder "I always knew, I just didn't know I knew."

"What" I asked

"I guessed the first time I saw her. But there's no way to casually ask her if she's a girl"

We went silent for a while each lost in our own little world.

'How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that it was a trap and that the Coran was an imposter. If I had Dani wouldn't be lying in the hospital wing. She'd be here with Larmina and Vince laughing about something, having a good time.'

"Aunty Allura, I know that face. This isn't your fault. It's my fault for letting her out of my sight. If only I-"

"No" Said Hunk

"Larmina don't think like that"

Vince came racing in, interrupting what Larmina was about to say.

"Guy's come quickly"

"Vince what's wrong, did something happen to Dani" Larmina asked panicking

"No, she's fine, it's Keith and Lance. There talking about taking Dani off of the force"

"What" I gasped "That's not there decision to make"

"They said that they don't think it's safe for her to be on the force anymore, so even if she does heal properly, they want her off the force. Pidge is trying to talk them out of it as we speak"

"No . . . No they can't do that" Larmina screeched

"No they can't" I'm going to go give them both a piece of my mind

"Aunty Allura, You have to do something. Hunk please - where did he go?"

I turn around in a full circle but Hunk was indeed gone.

"He left after I told him about Lance and Keith. He headed towards the hospital wing"

"Let's go"

We rushed towards the infirmary.

Hunk was in a heated argument with Keith and Lance. Surprisingly Pidge just stood there, not at all involved.

"You can't do this, she's a member of our team."

"Yes, we've made our decision, once she's well enough to leave, we send her back to Earth"

"But-"

"Hunk, I'm sorry, my man but our decision is final"

"And what gives you the right to decide that without asking everyone on the team"

They turned to look at me "Allura, how long have you been there"

"Long enough" Said Larmina "So are you going to tell us why you're sending Daniel away"

"She's can't stay here. She'll get hurt"

"So that's a risk all of us take, every time we go out in the lions, nothing changed for us" I said.

"She's different" Said Lance

"How" asked Vince

"She just is and beside, majority rules"

"What does that mean?"

Pidge enter the conversation for the first time "What he mean is that the three of us -Keith, Lance and I - discussed it and decided that it would be best for her if she weren't on the team"

"What"

"Pidge, little buddy, you can't mean that"

"So me and Vince's opinion don't matter, We're not part of the team" Larmina Shrieked

I felt like the ground around me had started to crumble. I promised her that she could stay, that this could be her home.

The argument continued but I didn't hear anything. I could hear Larmina's and Vince's voices yelling but the words were lost on me.

At least until the doctor walked in " I have some good news and some bad news, what do you want to know first"

"The good news" said Vince

"The good news is that we were able to repair, the patient's foot. It should heal quite nicely and she could be up and walking within a week"

I sighed in relief, one less thing to worry about.

"What's the bad news" asked Pidge.

"That depends on what you know"

"Well what's the question" asked Pidge,

"Does anyone know how long she was without air?"

"Does that matter" asked Larmina

"After more than 3 minutes without air . . . the brain becomes permanently damaged" The doctor took a breath" It's possible that when she wakes up, she might not be the same person she once was"

All the blood drained out of Keith face and Lance looked like he was having a seizure. I couldn't breath and Vince collapsed, Larmina was holding him up. Only Pidge and Hunk were okay enough to ask questions.

"What do you mean different, like what exactly will change," asked Hunk, who was breathing heavily

"Like I said, it depends on how long she was down there."

"She" Asked Pidge, Lance and Keith as one.

"Yes" The doctor answered, looking surprised, "Daniel is a female patient. You didn't know that"

The look on their faces was to die for.

"Enough" I cut in "What's the worst that could happen to Dani"

"You knew" Pidge gasped

Lance hit his forehead with his palm.

"When did you learn and why didn't you tell us" Keith demanded

I ignore him

"The worst that could happen is she could go into a coma"

"For how long"

"For an indefinite amount of time. Could be day's or years"

"And what's the best that could happen"

"That she wakes up in a few days, perfectly fine"

"What's the likely hood of either one?"

"I couldn't tell you," He held up his hand to stop our complaints "Not without knowing how long she was without oxygen"

"How can we figure that out" said my niece who then turned to Vince

"Well if I could measure how big cavern where we found Dani is, then-"

"Well, you do know that she was awake when I first saw her" said Lance thoughtfully

"What, wait how do you know" We all yelled.

Lance put his hand in a Whoa-nelly position. "Daniel spoke to me. She called out my name. Vince's and Larmina too "A look of hurt passed on Keith face before he composed his expression.

"Hmm, that would suggest that she wasn't without air for very long. If what you're saying is true then she should be find and should wake up within a matter of days"

"Good" I sighed and turned back to the others "That gives me just enough time to talk you idiot out of take Daniel off of the team"

"There's nothing to discuss. Our minds are made up"

"Do you know what your choice will do to Dani?"

"Uh, keep him err . . . Her safe"

"It will destroy her. This is the only home she's ever known. You can't take that away from her."

"It's for her own good"

"We all love her. She's a huge part of our team now, she saved your life twice Lance"

"All the more reason's to want to keep her safe" he shot back

"You could at least ask her before you make a decision this huge"

"All of us know what Daniel would have said, but her decision are bad her health. Like coming here at all. She lied to use as well"

"She saved the castle of lions"

"No, she left her team mates in the middle of a fight to get to you parents grave, She endangered her team mates and risked her life and the life of everyone in the castle, for no clear reason" answered Pidge.

"She must have had a very good reason"

"No reason could be so important. She's not Voltron force material"

"How can you say that" Larmina shrieked. "You're the one that brought her here"

"And that was a mistake" Lance and Pidge turned to leave.

"Wait" Vince insisted "You can't"

"Stop, arguing. There's nothing you can do about it anyway. So why don't you just go start packing her things, the seconds she wakes were taking her home"

Larmina lost her temper at that, and I wasn't that far behind "How can you be so heartless, she's our friend and you're treating her like she doesn't matter"

"Her feeling don't matter, her safety does" With that Keith and Lance left, I was too stunned to talk.

'How could they think like that' seemed to be what was on everyone going through everyone mind.

(BREAK)

Look like the force is at war over Dani. Don't worry, she's not leaving the force.

I need 5 comments for me to continue.


	15. Chapter 13

Okay, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron force. (Sob, sob) Someone else does

Lance's point of view. Short chapter again sorry, kind of lost my muse for this chapter.

(BREAK)

I stumbled out of the room as fast as I could trying to control the senseless flow of tears that was pouring down my face.

"They can't do this" I heard Larmina shout, from behind me. "Dani didn't do anything wrong. She -"

"Larmina, enough. There's nothing you can do. Nothing any of us can do" The pain and hopelessness in her voice was different than anything I've ever heard from her before.

And that was all I heard before I had to leave.

Daniel . . . . Dani is leaving. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks and it threated to take me down. I've been in countless battles as the red lion pilot and even more before in stander fighter planes and war machines. So it takes a lot to rattle me.

And seeing Larmina crawl out of that hole with a Daniel bleeding and unconscious Daniel that did it, it rattled me. It shook me to the bone and it made me question if i did the right thing bringing her here. Maybe Dani would be better off back at flight school. Where's she's safe and not risking her life everyday just by being near us.

I has fighting for breath and leaning against the hallway wall when I feel a hand on my back. It was Vince. I quickly tried to compose my face but I could tell from Vince's expression, I didn't fool him.

"We need to talk"

I shook my head "You're not going to talk me out of kicking Dani off of the team"

"Oh, yes I am. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen"

"It's not going to help you any"

"It has to," He sighed" If you kick Dani out, it will devastate her"

I shook my head "NO, it won't. You're just saying that. Once she's off the team she'll go right back into the academy or back with her parents so-"

"You really do know do you" His tone cause my stomach to plummet. Something's wrong. Vince is about to drop a bomb.

I really hope I don't regret asking this "What don't I know"

"Dani is an orphaned, her parents abandoned her when she was little. WE, us "Vince gestured around as if the entire force was here" We are the closest thing Dani's got to family. Are you really okay with putting her through that? She believe that her parents leaving is her fault, are you going to put this on her already overburdened shoulders. This will kill her, fast or slow, it will, and you know it. "

I started falling, I kept falling. "No, no" I chanted under my breath. Could I do that to Dani, could I really make her suffer that much?

Vince knelt down beside me, and I realized that the falling I fell was me to the floor. I was on my knees, fighting for breath and I couldn't even form a cogent thought.

I sat down and put my head between my knees. When I looked up again, Vince was gone. It didn't matter, because there is something I have to do

I stood up and turned around again, heading back to the hospital wing. I need to see Dani. I need to . . . I don't know I just need too.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the waiting room was the quiet sobbing that was echoing through the ward. Assuming it was Larmina I headed towards Dani room.

There, sitting with her head buried into Larmina' chest, was Dani.

I didn't go into the room. I stood outside, just close enough that I could hear what was going on and far enough away that they didn't see me. I wish I didn't. The heart breaking sobs pierced me like a knife.

"What did I do wrong" She hiccup "Whatever it was I'm sorry"

"Oh, Dani. Don't think like that. You've didn't do anything"

She brought he heck out of Larmina's chest "If that's true then why are they getting rid of me."

Larmina sighed "There just being idiots who think that by taking you off of the force that'll make you safer."

Fresh tear started streaming down her face and her hiccupping got even worse

"I know I can be annoying sometime and over confidant but still, I can't possible see how any of this is for my benefit"

"Dani don't think like that, you've done nothing wrong. How many time do I have to tell you that?"

"Until it actually true" Dani Hiccupped rebuying her head back in Larmina's chest.

Then my Voltcom started beeping rapidly, signaling to me that I have a new message.

"Lance get your butt down to castle control. We're having a team meeting " Then in the background I heard "Why, you're not going to change our minds.

I just stood there numbly, staring at the pain on both of their faces before going to find Keith and Allura.

I wander around aimlessly around the castle until I came to the castle control room. The rest of the force was already there, even Pidge and Hunk. Though neither looked to very happy with the other. In fact no one looked very happy.

"This is not your decision to make. You can't decide something like this with taking to everyone first".

"Yeah man, it's not fair to Dani or to us. I mean dude c'mon, worrying about here safety. We all take the same risks nothing's changed for us. "Said Hunk.

"This is an over conversation. The choice has already been made. It's done, everyone just needs to move on"

"Allura whirled around to face him "You expect us to just get over it, just like that. You're making a decision that affects us all, you can't just expect us to move on."

Keith turned to me "Lance help me out here, tell them that it's over"

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to do "I change my vote. I think Dani should stay. "

The silence was deafening, but I would get through it because its' what's best for Dani. Even if it wasn't the smart thing to do, even if Keith would never forgive me for it and even if I might regret it later, none of that matter as much to me as Dani being happy.

I will never let her feel alone again, whatever she wants she will get. I will see to that. I turned my attention back to Keith, Who was starting to turn a weird color I can't even identify and to Allura who looked like a kid on Christmas day.

Time to face the music.


	16. Chapter 14

I don't own Voltron force. This is going to be a short chapter. Not my best one but the next few chapter have me excited. I'm going to do some bonding. Forgiving chapters, then I'm going to jump right back into it. With the Hunk yard and the joy ride of doom.

Let's go Voltron force.

Dani point of view.

Warning: This is not my best chapter but the next few are going to be a lot better. Please bear with me. This chapter is here so I could introduce my next few chapters. Okay enjoy. I love you all and am feeling a lot better now. Thank you

(BREAK)

Since my almost banishment from the force, I was never without Vince or Larmina. Or Allura. Or Hunk. Basically anybody but Lance, Pidge and Keith.

I know that Lance changed his mind and saved me but I still couldn't trust him, not to pull something like this again. Not to try and get me kicked out again. He might want me around NOW, but what happens tomorrow when another ro-beast attack or next month when I'm in the hospital again (and we all know that there will be a next time).

It's hard to but around them, to act normal around most of the force.

I think that I almost started a civil war, inside the force. Lace and Keith act like thy want to maim each other (which is not surprising). Allura barely looks at any of them and when she does it's always with this cold hard stare that seems to freeze you to the bone. Pidge and Hunk can't even be in the same room anymore. I feel bad being the cause of so much tension but everyone keeps insisting that it's not my fault.

"Nah, little buddy. It wasn't you. Lance and Keith just went a little crazy. They'll come around soon enough. Pidge too. "

"Dani, no one blame you for what happens. You still look exhausted. You should go lay back down and I will get the Castle staff to make hot chicken noodle soap. Be right back."

"You think too much. Relax and enjoy yourself. Hey you want to go to the lair and finish the schematics for out new rides"

"Don't be stupid. If you want a better use of your time you can come spar with me in the training center. I'd be happy to knock you on your butt"

But no matter what anyone said to me the nagging feeling in my gut would not go away.

Today was no better.

I was walking to the dining room with Vince on one side and Larmina on the other. They had been acting like my body guard since the incident. Much to Keith and Lance's annoyance, since they couldn't get close enough to say a word to me. Not that I really wanted to talk to them, like at all.

And of course meal time were one of the most awkward time for us. See during meals the entire force gathers together and we have one big meal. It can get pretty chaotic with everyone talking, Laughing, throwing food around (the janitors hate us). Now it's a strained silence, awkward looks and cutting remarks whenever we do speak.

I think it's time that I try to mend the gap that had been forming between the forces, preferable before the next mission.

Not forgiveness, not yet, but maybe acceptance and friendship. I can't stay mad forever. That would be hurting me just as much as them, maybe more. Larmina and Vince agree with me and are going to make and effort with Pidge and Lance . . . . I got Keith.

We enter to find that Allura and hunk were on one side of the table and Keith, Pidge on the other side, Lance wasn't here yet. He was always late.

The second we came in, Both Pidge and Keith stood up and stalked out.

I watched them leave before sitting down across from Allura." We need to talk"

She nodded "About the others"

Hunk looked alarmed "Were not going to do anything rash, right. Why don't we all just sit down a jam out to some sterolactic?"

"I - We think that this fighting has gone on long enough. We want to make up with the rest of the force. I just want to know where you stand on that."

They both nodded "I think it's a good idea and . . . I think it's a bad idea."

"That doesn't make sense" Said Vince

"Larmina said she's going to go train with Lance, Vince is going to go to Pidge and figure out his Voltcom and I'm goanna talk to Keith."

Hunk nodded" I miss my little buddy too. I'll go with you Vince, get Pidge to look over a schematic for a grill. BBQ done the Hunk way always taste better"

"I love Ribs "Larmina laughed "And Hot dogs"

"And Hamburgers and - " Continued Vince dreamily, both their stomachs rumbled.

"If you're really that hungry go get your food, I'll continue explaining" I could barely hold back my laughter.

Larmina elbowed Vince "Race ya. First one there get the other one's bacon"

"You're on." The both bolted into the Kitchen and from the clattering and hard thuds that came afterwards, they ran into someone or something.

I turned to Allura "Ten bucks says that they come out drenched in maple syrup."

"Syrup" said Hunk confusedly.

"It's not bacon day, its pancakes" Laughed Allura

"SO what do you really think of our plan."

"You need to do what you think is right. I think that something like that is not easily forgiven. But, your right about a lot of things, we do need to end this fighting before the next Ro-best attack or else were done for. I know you were thinking that too . . . . So I'll go with you to talk to Keith. Maybe we could work this out together"

"That's probably a good idea. He's mad at you too, so the three of us we'll need to get everything out in the open if we want the team to start acting like one again.

"Okay so it's settled then" I turned to see Larmina. Her hair was sticky with syrup and she had a Pancake stuck to her head. Vince on the other hand was covered with orange juice and was dripping wet. He had a citrusy smell and pulp in his hair.

Me, hunk and Allura burst out laughing. I could barely breath, I was laughing so hard. Hunk fell out of his Chair and Allura's face was red. Even Vince and Larmina joined in when they caught sight of the other.

"What's so funny" I glance at the door. Lance was standing there looking uncomfortable. I stood up grabbed his hand and sat him down right next to me in what would have been Vince's seat but Lance was too preoccupied to notice.

Vince was shaking his orange juice wet, hair out towards Larmina. She laughed and mock punched him in the shoulder. He faked pain and collapse to his knees. She grabbed him in a headlock, rubbing his short hair with her knuckles while he laughed helplessly.

Not even Lance could keep the smile of his face. But married with her grin was look of suspicion on Allura's face.

I put two and two together.

'Are they DATING' I thought in shock. Vince and Larmina, I never thought of them together. I glanced from Allura to Lance.

He mouthed 'what's up with them'

'Opposites attached' I winked 'They would make such a cute couple'

He shrugged then smile 'Don't tell Allura or she'll go all over-protective on Vince's butt'

'Wouldn't dream of it. 'I mouthed back.

I stood up and separated them, with some help from Lance and Hunk. They never stopped laughing.

"Look you guys can kill each other later okay, right now we have a job to do" I tried to sound all business like.

Everyone but Lance nodded" Right lets go"

(BREAK)

Larmina Point of view

As Dani and My aunt filed out I turned to talk to Lance "Hey would you mind some one on one training"

He looked surprised "Sure, I'll teach you everything I know"

I smirked "I'm pretty sure I'll be the one training you. But you go ahead and try. We'll see who trains who"

Now it was his turn to smile "Bring it"

We both stood up at the same time and with identical grin we said "I'll wipe the floor with you. Be prepared to lose"

(BREAK)

Vince's point of view

(BREAK)

After Larmina and Lance left for the training center, I stood up and headed to the control room with Hunk at my heels.

We enter without knocking causing Pidge to jump.

"Hey, I could use your help with something" I held out my Voltcom

"ME, too. He pulled out his plans for his grill. "Do you think that strips are better or flames for my new grill"

Pidge just stared at us for a second before getting up and getting his tool kit "Flames of course," He looked over my Voltcom "Hmmm, What we need to do is get rewire the central components so that the power - "

(BREAK)

Me and Allura walked in silence to the hanger. Keith was sitting on Black's head. He was looked at the sky with a vague dreamy sort of look.

The second I walked in the Lion's reacted. They all looked at me and I swear I saw Blu- Lyra wink at me. Black turned towards me and smile in his own way. Keith, looked up when Black moved and sighed when he saw us.

"What's going on" asked Allura in a whisper "Part of your power."

"Explain, later." I promised

She nodded them called "Keith we need to talk to you. Now"

He hopped off of Blacks head onto the construction railing "Yeah, let's talk." He nodded.


	17. Author note

Hi it's been awhile but right now I just don't have any inspiration for these stories right now so I will put these stories on hold for now. I am also transfor some of my stories to Wattpad where you can find me under RWBY10101. Bye for now.


End file.
